Jalan Sunyi
by Double Kims
Summary: "Jadi, inilah yang harus kukatakan padamu. Kembalilah padanya." / "Satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Maafkan aku." / "Maka hanya tersisa satu hal yang bisa kulakukan. Merelakanmu." / YEWOOK / SLIGHT! KYUWOOK / GENDERSWITCH / SEQUEL OF "KEKASIH GELAP"
1. Chapter 1

"_**JALAN SUNYI"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Mysterious Cast**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Genre:**

_**Mysterious Genre**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"_**AWALAN"**_

Suatu hari di sebuah gerai perhiasan. Yesung menggenggam jemari Ryeowook, meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana, sudah menentukan pilihan?" tanyanya dengan mata menyimpan cahaya. "Model mana yang kau pilih?"

"Aku bingung, modelnya bagus-bagus semua. Sulit untukku menentukan pilhan." Ryeowook merajuk manja. "Menurutmu, sebaiknya yang mana?"

"Begini saja, pilih beberapa model yang kau suka. Dari beberapa pilihan itu, kita seleksi bersama." Yesung menyarankan.

"Ah, benar juga kalau begitu." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Solusi yang bagus. Kau selalu punya saran terbaik untuk setiap hal yang kita hadapi."

"Begitu?" tanya Yesung menyelidik.

Ryeowook mengangguk yakin dengan kebahagiaan penuh. "Kau tahu, sering kali aku berpikir kau adalah hal yang terbaik bagiku."

"Gomawo. Aku senang kau mengatakannya. Semoga selamanya bisa kulakukan yang terbaik untukmu." kata Yesung menyimpan harapan.

"Tepatnya untuk kita, jangan untukku saja." koreksi Ryeowook. "Bukankah kita akan hidup berdua? Apa gunanya aku mendapatkan semua yang terbaik bila kau tidak?"

"Karena sesungguhnya apa yang terbaik bagimu, itulah yang kuinginkan." Mata Yesug menatapnya dalam. "Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga."

Ryeowook terharu. Kalimat itu, alangkah menyentuh hati. Bila orang lain yang mengatakannya, pastilah di duganya kalimat itu hanyalah rayuan belaka. Tapi ini Yesung yang mengatakannya. Dan dia mengenal Yesung dengan baik, sangat baik. Bahwa Yesung bukanlah pendusta, untuk hal terkecil sekalipun. Bahwa Yesung bukan seorang yang mengenakan basa-basi sebagai aksesori dirinya. Apa yang di katakan Yesung, senantiasa adalah kejujuran. Tanpa polesan, tanpa hiasan. Sesuatu yang senantiasa berasal dari hati.

"Gomawo, semoga saja bisa kulakukan hal yang serupa untukmu." ucap gadis mungil itu kemudian.

"Ah, kita seperti mengucapkan janji pernikahan saja." bisik Yesung. "Padahal hari H itu masih enam bulan lagi."

Ryeowook menahan senyum. "Barangkali kita terbawa suasana gerai ini. Penataannya begitu romantis, membuatku melamunkan sesuatu."

"Melamunkan hari itu?"

Ryeowook tersipu, rona merah dadu membias ranum pada pipinya. Sesaat kemudian di sentuhkannya bahu pada lengan Yesung. "Sudahlah, jangan menggodaku lagi. Ayo, segera memilih cincin!"

Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan memilih. Di amatinya dengan ketelitian penuh satu per satu model cincin pernikahan yang ada. Semuanya menarik, masing-masing memiliki ciri khas tertentu. Ada emas putih, ada berlian, ada yang berukir, ada yang polos sederhana. Akhirnya cincin itu terpilih. Sebuah cincin sederhana dengan ukiran daun dan sulur anggur melingkar di sekelilingnya.

"Batang dan sulur anggur tumbuh menjalar dan saling mengikat. Semoga kita akan serupa dengan itu, tumbuh bersama selamanya." Ryeowook mengatakan alasan pilihannya.

"Filosofi yang bagus, aku setuju." Yesung mengiyakan. "Ayo, tuliskan nama kita supaya mereka bisa mengukirnya pada cincin itu dengan benar. Mereka bilang sepasang cincin itu akan selesai bulan depan."

"Tidak masalah. Kita masih punya waktu enam bulan, bukan?"

"Ya, waktu yang sebenarnya masih sangat panjang, tapi bisa relatif menjadi pendek bila di terjemahkan pada situasi kita saat ini."

"Persiapan ini itu yang ternyata sangat ribet. Apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan sesudah ini?"

"Pesan gedung resepsi?"

"Yang itu sudah oke. Tempo hari manager gedung sudah konfirmasi bahwa kita hanya perlu setor uang tanda jadi."

"Kalau begitu, bayar sekarang saja lewat ATM. Usahakan untuk melakukan sesedikit mungkin penundaan."

"Jangan lupa, lusa tes menu."

"Tentu tidak, tapi soal menu itu biar saja ibumu dan ibuku yang mengambil keputusan. Beliau berdua lebih ahli dalam hal-hal semacam itu."

"Boleh saja. Jadi, kemana kita sekarang?"

"Konsultasi desain kartu undangan dan dekorasi."

"Kita pilih yang sederhana saja. Kartu tidak perlu besar. Ukuran mungil cukuplah, asal desainnya unik pasti lebih berkesan."

"Terserah apapun pilihanmu."

"Besok bisa mengantarku ke desainer?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian.

"Untuk apa?" Yesung terheran. Seingatnya jadwal untuk pergi ke desainer tidak ada dalam agendanya.

"Memilih gaun pengantin."

"Bukannya kau sudah kesana bersama Kim ahjumma?"

"Memang, tapi ada dua pilihan dan aku ingin kau membantuku untuk menentukannya." Ryeowook menjelaskan. "Yang satu model bahu terbuka, kesannya seksi, jadi aku khawatir kau tidak akan suka. Yang satunya lagi, desainnya bagus tapi cenderung membuatku tampak lebih gemuk."

Yesung melirik menahan senyum. "Kau sebetulnya sama sekali tidak gemuk. Lihatlah, lenganmu hanya sekecil ini, tapi kau selalu sensitif soal berat badan. Jadi, kukira kau akan lebih nyaman dengan gaun seksi itu."

"Tapi…" Ryeowook tampak ragu.

"Tapi apakah dengan tampil seksi maka kau akan lebih menarik perhatian?" tukas Yesung menghentikan keraguan Ryeowook. "Sama sekali tak masalah bagiku. Pada kenyataannya di hari itu semua perhatian akan terpusat pada kita, dan kalau kemudian kau tampil seksi lalu membuat para tamu pria patah hati menatapmu tanpa berkedip, bukankah itu justru membuktikan bahwa pilihanku padamu tidak salah?"

"Maksudku bukan itu. Nantilah kau lihat dulu gaun pengantin itu."

Yesung menggeleng. "Ani, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Ryeowook terkejut. "Waeyo?"

Yesung terdiam sesaat. "Barangkali ini suatu hal yang kuno." katanya kemudian dengan nada hati-hati. "Dan mungkin tidak ada lagi yang memercayai apalagi memedulikannya, tapi aku ingin melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri."

"Apa itu?" Ryeowook ingin tahu.

"Kata orang, pengantin hanya boleh satu kali mengenakan gaun pengantinnya. Karena itu, aku ingin hanya sekali saja melihatmu mengenakan gaun pengantin itu, di hari H, bukan saat _fitting_ atau kapan pun. Selain itu, seandainya sekarang aku melihat gaun pengantin itu, maka di hari H nanti aku akan kehilangan _surprise_ atau terjebak pada angan sebagai efek melihat gaun itu. Jadi, kumohon, untuk yang satu itu, jangan libatkan aku." kata Yesung sungguh-sungguh. "Apapun pilihanmu, itu akan menjadi kejutan terindah bagiku. Aku ingin melihatmu sebagai pengantinku pada hari itu dengan hati yang murni, bukan dari bayangan atau daya khayal yang terbentuk dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Kau maklum, bukan?"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. Di depannya Yesung menatapnya dengan mata tulus menyimpan harapan. Harapan yang sederhana, yang sangat tidak layak untuk di tolak.

"Baiklah." bisik Ryeowook kemudian memenuhi harapan itu. Lembut di tatapnya Yesung. "Tunggulah hari itu dan aku akan menjadi pengantin yang tercantik untukmu."

Yesung menganggukkan kepalanya. Dengan kebahagiaan penuh, di rengkuhnya bahu kekasihnya, calon pengantinnya.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

Ini dia Dee sudah publish sekuel dari FF "Kekasih Gelap" XD Tadinya sih emang udah niat mau bikin cuman Dee menanti respon dari para readers terlebih dahulu XD Banyak yang pada minta jalan ceritanya YeWook nikah yah? Sabar, yang ini di ceritain dulu mereka yang lagi di buat pusing sama persiapan pernikahan mereka sendiri XD Adakah yang bertanya kenapa Dee nulis "mysterious cast" dan "mysterious genre"? Itu biar para reader menebak dengan sendiri siapa cast itu dan bagaimana jalan cerita dari FF ini XD Clue pertama udah Dee jadikan judul FF ini yah XD Mau cepat update? Okelah, kalo gitu jangan lupa untuk…

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**JALAN SUNYI"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Mysterious Cast**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**1 (One)**_

**Genre:**

_**Mysterious Genre**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"_**CHAPTER 1"**_

Ryeowook mengamati foto-foto contoh dekorasi gedung. Ada banyak album foto contoh dekorasi, lengkap dengan desain kartu undangan, cendera mata, bunga pengantin dan lain-lain. Namun, hingga album terakhir belum juga di temukannya pilihan.

"Tidak ada yang sesuai dengan keinginanku." katanya kemudian.

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Yesung sabar.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata sesaat kemudian. "Aku ingin…suasana musim gugur." gumamnya bagai melamun. "Ada ranting-ranting kering, helai daun menguning berjatuhan…"

"Musim gugur?" Yesung ragu-ragu. "Tidakkah itu akan berkesan muram?"

Mata Ryeowook terbuka. "Harus di siasati sedemikian rupa sehingga tidak tampak muram, melainkan menjadi suasana yang romantis."

Yesung menatap sang penata dekor. "Bisa Anda lakukan itu?"

"Saya sedang berusaha menangkap imaji itu." kata si penata dekor hati-hati. "Musim gugur yang romantis? Mengapa tidak? Kesan muram ranting kering akan saya redam dengan taburan kelopak bunga warna merah jambu. Pada beberapa sudut akan di tempatkan beberapa burung dara. Akan kita siasati dengan teknik tertentu sehingga burung dara itu tidak bisa terbang jauh. Pelaminan di hias tirai atau selendang putih transparan, di lengkapi dengan kupu-kupu hias dan lilin-lilin putih beraroma rempah. Nyala lilin akan menimbulkan suasana eksotis. Bagaimana?"

"Bagus sekali!" seru Ryeowook begitu antusias. "Lebih dari yang kubayangkan. Kau setuju, Yesung?"

"Mengapa tidak? Idemu sangat unik dan kita bertemu dengan ahli yang tepat, yang bisa merepresentasikan imajinasimu dengan lebih baik."

Penata dekor itu tersenyum lega. "Gamsahamnida. Sudah merupakan tugas kami untuk mewujudkan impian klien sebatas kemampuan kami."

"Jadi, kau yakin untuk memilih dekor musim gugur itu?" Yesung memastikan. Ryeowook mengangguk pasti sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, akan kami buat _draft_ rancangan detail serta perhitungan anggarannya." sambung penata dekor tersebut.

"Baik, kami tunggu." Sesaat kemudian Yesung dan Ryeowook mohon pamit.

.

.

.

"Mau pergi kemana kita sekarang?" tanya Ryeowook ketika Yesung membuka pintu mobil untuknya.

"Makan. Ini sudah menjelang sore. Sesungguhnya kita harus merasa lapar, tapi nyatanya kita tidak merasakan apapun bahkan lupa bahwa kita belum makan siang."

Ryeowook tertawa. "Rupanya kita terlalu antusias menyelesaikan semua ini, sehingga terlupa rasa lapar itu."

"Terutama karena kau terhanyut pada imajinasi musim gugurmu itu."

"Kau tahu, foto pengantin kita nanti pasti unik. Ada ranting, burung dan kupu-kupu. Apalagi kalau foto itu berwarna hitam putih atau kecoklatan seperti foto kuno, pasti sangat cantik dan menarik. Aku mau foto seperti itu."

"Catat saja, lusa kita konsultasikan dengan fotografer. Tempo hari dia tanya apakah kita akan melakukan sesi foto _pre wedding _atau tidak."

"_Pre wedding_?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Kalau ya, kita bisa melakukannya sekitar satu bulan sebelum hari H. Atau lebih dini bila hasil foto akan di pergunakan untuk desain undangan atau tambahan dekor untuk ruang resepsi."

"Aku justru ingin memasangnya di kamar pengantin kita nanti." Ryeowook mendadak menemukan ide baru. "Kita pilih _session out door_ saja, lokasinya rumah tua atau bangunan kuno. Kita bergaya natural tanpa perlu mengenakan pakaian formal."

"Boleh saja. Kalau perlu, kita ikut _hunting_ mencari lokasi sehingga benar-benar mendapatkan lokasi yang sesuai dengan keinginan kita."

Ryeowook mengangguk puas. "Aku setuju."

.

.

.

Di restoran, Yesung dan Ryeowook menyantap menu pilihannya hingga tandas. Nasi putih hangat, kimchi dan bulgogi.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang ada restoran dengan menu seenak ini." kata Yesung bernada protes.

"Sebenarnya kalau di katakan enak sekali juga tidak." kilah Ryeowook membela diri. "Barangkali karena kau terlalu lapar sehingga apa yang kau santap terasa sangat enak. Biasanya aku kemari bersama teman-temanku. Sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak bertemu mereka, selalu sibuk bersamamu."

"Tenang saja, mereka pasti maklum."

Ryeowook terdiam, terlihat tampak berpikir. "Kita mempersiapkan banyak hal, segala pernak-pernik ini itu dari A ke Z, tapi ada satu hal penting yang justru kita abaikan."

"Apa itu?" Yesung tampak terkejut.

"Mental. Aku mendadak berpikir, tepatnya membayangkan, apa yang akan terjadi sesudah hari itu."

Yesung tersenyum. "Hari bahagia tentunya. Aku suamimu dan kau istriku. Kita hidup bersama dan saling memiliki secara utuh. Kita bisa saling memeluk sepanjang hari."

Pipi Ryeowook merona dadu. "Apakah itu berarti kita harus selalu pergi berdua kemanapun?"

"Paling tidak, begitulah."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku? Selama ini aku mengalami banyak hal yang menyenangkan bersama mereka. Cerita ini itu, _shopping_, cari restoran baru…"

"Tentu kau tetap akan bisa menikmati hal-hal itu bersama mereka." tukas Yesung. "Pernikahan bukan berarti membuat hidup kita terisolasi dari orang lain. Kahlil Gibran mengatakan, _'Bernyanyi dan menarilah bersama dalam segala sukacita. Biarkanlah masing-masing menghayati ketunggalannya'. _Jadi, sekalipun kita hidup bersama, kita harus tetap memiliki waktu untuk diri sendiri."

Yesung kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kita tetap akan melakukan kegiatan favorit sesuai pilihan masing-masing. Aku akan tetap berlatih berenang dan bernyanyi sementara kau melukis dan _hang out_ dengan teman-temanmu tanpa harus kudampingi. Hanya saja, waktu dan porsinya yang perlu di sesuaikan. Misalnya _clubbing_, jangan sampai lewat tengah malam, tidak terlalu sering dan akhir pekan khusus untuk kita berdua."

"Tiga kali seminggu?"

"Bagaimana kalau satu kali?" Yesung menawar.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Kita ambil tengahnya saja, dua."

"_Deal!_" Yesung setuju. "Awal yang baik. Kita telah belajar untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan kompromi. Untuk selanjutnya, kompromi semacam ini harus banyak kita lakukan, plus kejujuran dan toleransi."

Ryeowook menghela napas. Kekhawatiran mendadak menguasainya. Baru di sadarinya bahwa apa yang di katakannya barusan benar adanya. Bahwa ia telah mempersiapkan segala pernak-pernik ini itu, tapi semuanya fisik belaka. Sementara apa yang ada di dalam dirinya justru terlupakan.

"Apakah aku siap?" bisiknya kemudian seperti bermimpi.

"Maksudnya?" Yesung meneliti gadisnya. Mendadak di sadarinya bahwa Ryeowook tampak gelisah.

"Menjadi seorang istri..." sambung Ryeowook bergumam.

"Tentu saja siap, mengapa tidak?"

Ryeowook menghela napas, berkata hati-hati. "Aku mendadak khawatir, apakah aku akan mampu melakukan itu. Hidupku pasti akan sangat berubah. Aku bukan lagi seorang yang bebas, dalam arti bukan lagi seorang yang berdiri sendiri, melainkan seorang istri yang mendampingimu. Karenanya apa yang ada padaku harus kubagi denganmu, kebahagiaan atau kesedihan. Dan segala yang kulakukan harus pula memperhitungkan keberadaanmu, bukan lagi oleh egoku semata."

"Kau merasa kesulitan melakukan itu?" tatap Yesung tepat di manik mata.

"Aku..." Ryeowook ragu-ragu.

Yesung meraih jemari gadisnya, lembut di genggamnya menyalurkan ketenangan. "Benar bahwa hidup kita akan mengalami perubahan besar, tapi bukankah kau tidak sendirian menghadapinya? Aku akan selalu bersamamu menghadapi semua ini. Kita akan saling belajar menjalani perubahan itu dan karena kita adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda, maka yang kita perlukan adalah toleransi."

"Dalam proses belajar ini akan banyak kealpaan. Ada banyak kebiasaan dalam diri kita yang mungkin kita lakukan begitu saja, yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan pasangan kita. Disinilah toleransi di perlukan, kita harus selalu sadar bahwa ada faktor alpa sehingga kita perlu saling mengingatkan, bukannya terbawa alpa dan emosi."

"Kau tahu, aku punya banyak kebiasaan buruk." sela Ryeowook mulai tenang. "Tidak bisa bangun pagi, ceroboh..."

"Takut gelap, malas sikat gigi." sambung Yesung tanpa dosa.

"Ssst! Sudah, nanti orang lain tahu." Ryeowook mencubit lengan Yesung.

"Biar saja." Yesung tertawa. "Biar dunia tahu betapa baik hatinya aku sudi mencintai seorang gadis cantik yang malas sikat gigi."

Ryeowook memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyimpan tawa.

.

.

.

"Mungkin kau mengalami depresi." kata Yesung dalam perjalanan pulang. "Kesibukan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk pernikahan kita, setidaknya pasti memunculkan banyak tekanan dalam dirimu."

"Mungkin." Ryeowook angkat bahu. "Entahlah."

"Barangkali ada baiknya kau beristirahat. Lupakan dulu semua persiapan ini, biar kuambil alih saja. Atau bisa juga kita hentikan sementara, waktunya juga masih relatif panjang, kan?" Yesung mengajukan alternatif.

"Andwae, persiapan sudah hampir tuntas!" tolak Ryeowook. "Tanggung kalau kita tunda di saat seperti ini. Aku akan baik-baik saja, barangkali aku hanya sekedar kelelahan atau stres sedikit."

"Ryeowook-ah, stres yang berkelanjutan bisa jadi berbahaya."

"Dan kau keberatan punya calon istri yang agak sinting?"

"Sangat keberatan."

"Baiklah, aku akan _spa_ seharian penuh. Di pijat, mandi bunga, makan enak. Kalau perlu plus melamun, sesudah itu di jamin aku tidak akan stres lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Kau yakin cukup dengan itu?"

"Ya." Ryeowook menjawab dengan pasti.

Yesung tersenyum. "Oke, lakukanlah."

.

.

.

Musik mengalun merdu. Entah apa lagunya, barangkali judul tidak terlalu penting. Yang jelas, denting piano berpadu gitar dan alunan alat musik lain berpadu serasi, menciptakan keindahan yang membelai hati, mengalirkan rasa damai yang nyaman. Ryeowook menghirup napas. Wangi bunga memenuhi rongga paru-parunya, mengalirkan kesegaran pada seluruh ruang tubuh. Begitu segar oksigen wangi itu membuat tubuhnya ringan bagai melayang.

Di lengkapi dengan pijatan di seluruh bagian tubuh, meliputi bahu, leher, punggung, kaki dan lengan. Mengendurkan segala otot yang meregang, melenturkan segala persendian. Maka yang muncul kemudian adalah rasa nyaman luar biasa. Dan kemudian berendam di dalam air hangat bertabur bunga adalah penuntasan yang sempurna.

Ryeowook menikmati setiap tahap ritual _spa_ dengan sepenuh hati. Dia berharap proses itu akan membantunya melarutkan segala beban hati dan kepenatan tubuh. Berharap bahwa ia akan mendapatkan energi baru untuk melanjutkan persiapannya menuju hari H sebagai pengantin.

"Lihat, aku telah bugar kembali!" seru Ryeowook antusias ketika Lee Hyuk Jae alias Eunhyuk, sahabatnya, menjemput di ambang pintu. "Sekarang, ayo kita makan enak! Lupakan diet, abaikan berat badan!"

"Tapi kurasa ini tidak cukup untukmu." Eunhyuk menatapnya lamat.

"Maksudmu?"

"Program _spa_ ini hanya efektif menyegarkan tubuhmu. Kalau saat ini kau merasa beban hatimu menghilang, itu lebih karena efek kebugaran tubuhmu yang bersifat sementara, paling hanya dalam hitungan hari."

"Dan sesudah itu aku akan gelisah lagi?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"Mengapa berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Ryeowook mendesak. "Apa analisismu?"

"Kuduga kau mengalami semacam sindrom." ucap Eunhyuk hati-hati. "Barangkali mirip sindrom _baby blues_ yang di alami oleh perempuan pasca melahirkan. Padamu adalah sindrom pranikah. Kau gelisah berpikir tentang pernikahanmu, memunculkan berbagai pikiran negatif dan akhirnya membuatmu merasa tidak siap."

"Persis seperti itu." Ryeowook mengiyakan. "Aku jadi waswas dan ketakutan akan apa yang terjadi nanti. Aku mendadak khawatir bahwa hidupku akan terkekang, kehilangan teman dan meragukan kemampuanku untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi Yesung."

"Ketakutan yang tidak semestinya."

"Itulah, mengapa jadi begini?"

Eunhyuk menghela napas. "Kasus semacam ini sepantasnya hanya terjadi pada pasangan yang di jodohkan sehingga mereka belum sempat mengenali karakter masing-masing. Atau strata sosial berbeda yang membuat gaya hidup mereka tidak seimbang."

Ryeowook tercenung. Sesungguhnya memang tidak layak kalau dia mengalami sindrom ini. Yesung adalah pilihannya sendiri dan mereka sudah 5 tahun menjalin hubungan. Dan rentang waktu itu membuktikan bahwa Yesung adalah pilihan terbaik untuknya. Jadi, mengapa harus muncul segala kegelisahan ini?

"Aku..." kalimat Ryeowook tersendat, tertekan rasa putus asa.

"Itulah sindrom, datang seperti virus tanpa tercegah." Eunhyuk mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya. "Tapi jangan khawatir. Ayo, kita cari bersama solusinya."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Ryeowook pasrah.

Eunhyuk berpikir sesaat. "Rasanya kau hanya perlu _refreshing_ beberapa hari." katanya kemudian memberikan alternatif. "Liburkan dirimu dari rutinitas, kosongkan pikiran dan lupakan segala urusan ini itu."

"Caranya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Pergilah ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah kau kunjungi dan lakukan apapun yang kau suka. Paling tidak satu minggu dan lakukan dengan maksimal, dalam arti bebaskan hatimu dari segala beban. Bila mungkin, lupakan kami semua untuk sementara, putuskan kontak, termasuk dengan Yesung."

"Kau yakin akan berhasil?"

"Abaikan kemungkinan hasilnya, itu termasuk beban yang bisa mengganggu. Yang penting, bebaskan hati dan jalani hari seperti air mengalir. _Let it flows-lah_..."

"Masalahnya, aku akan pergi kemana?"

"Pilih sesuka hati. Pulau Nami, Itaewon, Hongdae atau...terserah."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau tinggal di hotel sendirian dan tempat wisata itu terlalu ramai, akan ada banyak orang disana."

"Jadi, tempat macam apa yang kau inginkan?"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata penuh lamunan. "Suatu tempat yang sunyi, ada banyak pohon hijau, serupa desa atau hutan. Aku akan melukis di antara keteduhan pohon-pohon itu."

"Ah! Aku tahu tempat itu!" seru Eunhyuk tiba-tiba seperti menemukan sesuatu. "Itu desa tanteku."

"Dimana?" tanya Ryeowook begitu antusias.

"Hoengseong, Provinsi Gangwon. Sebuah kampung kecil dengan hutan karet, ladang cokelat dan sungai di lembah. Tempat yang sangat inspiratif untukmu."

Mata Ryeowook membesar, menyiratkan imajinasi yang berkelana. "Kalau begitu, segera antar aku kesana."

"Ani!" Eunhyuk menolak. "Sudah kukatakan, proses ini akan memberikan hal baru untukmu, karenanya jangan melibatkan lingkungan lama dalam proses ini. Petualangan sudah akan di mulai sejak menit pertama keberangkatanmu."

"Tapi tantemu tidak mengenaliku."

"Sudah. Aku sering bercerita tentang teman-temanku pada beliau. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir. Nanti kukirim kabar padanya."

"Lalu, bagaimana caranya aku pergi kesana?"

"Gampang! Pakai pesawat sampai di ibukota provinsi, sambung dengan kereta api dan turun di stasiun. Dari situ, ada banyak kereta kuda yang bisa mengantarmu sampai di rumah beliau. Asyik, kan?"

Skema perjalanan yang sangat menjanjikan. Menampakkan petualangan baru yang unik. Tak bisa tidak, Ryeowook merasa harus berangkat. Bisa jadi ini akan menjadi petualangan menarik di hari-hari akhirnya sebagai lajang. Sebelum dia berubah status menjadi Nyonya Kim Jong Woon.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

Yosh! Chapter 1 is update! ^o^ Lumayan panjang juga yah ceritanya XD Adakah para readers yang menyangka kalau LEE HYUK JAE yang jadi mysterious cast di FF ini? Kalo ada berarti tebakan kalian salah! XD Tadinya sih kepengen pake LEE SUNG MIN yang jadi temennya Ryeowook umma cuman karena MinWook udah mainstream banget jadi Dee ganti ke Eunhyuk aja XD

Ada yang nanya konflik ceritanya antara YeWook aja bukan? Jawabannya tidak! Akan ada orang ketiga yang Dee masukkan ke chapter 2 nanti XD Siapa hayooo? Choi Siwon? Bukan! XD Ceritanya disini YeWook udah pacaran 5 tahun dan Siwon udah gak gangguin Ryeowook umma lagi XD Yesung appa udah tobat, jadi orang sukses dan gak main judi lagi tapi main di ranjang sama Ryeowook umma *plak* XD

Ada yang bilang bahasa yang Dee pake terlalu kaku dan tidak cocok untuk perbicangan sepasang kekasih yah? Khusus di FF ini dan "Kekasih Gelap", Dee memang berubah menjadi less OOC XD Jadi, emang sengaja pake bahasa yang rada berat dan tanpa embel-embel "oppa", "chagiya" dan lain sebagainya XD Intinya Dee cuman pengen bikin cerita yang lain dari FF Dee sebelumnya XD Semoga chapter yang ini bahasanya udah gak kaku lagi ^o^

Akhirnya ada juga yang bisa nebak ciri khas Dee kalo nulis FF *lirik Guest 3* XD Alasan kenapa Dee suka memunculkan 'mysterious things' di setiap FF yang Dee tulis karena Dee pengen imajinasi para readers itu ikut terhanyut dalam cerita yang Dee buat dan mereka bisa kepo dan penasaran dengan jalan ceritanya, bukan karena pengen banyakin review atau apalah itu XD

Kenapa Dee ganti pen name? Karena lagi pengen aja *di tendang readers* XD Tapi kalo udah biasa manggil Dee dengan sebutan Freaky juga gak apa-apa sih, itu artinya kalian sudah akrab dengan author yang anehnya minta ampun ini XD Yang sudah menebak siapa si mysterious cast itu, Dee cuman bisa bilang semoga tebakan kalian bener XD Banyak yang nebak genre FF ini angst yah? Hmmm…jawabannya antara ya, tidak atau bisa jadi XD

Dee wanna say…

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**R'Rin4869, Baby Kim, Yurako Koizumi, qithienfivedhie, Guest 1, FishyPinky, adelina . manru, ChoiMerry-Chan, meidi96, FikaClouds, Greycells Lya, hanazawa kay, EternalClouds2421, Veeclouds, Guest 2, Yulia CloudSomnia, hyukxian, ervinay3697, Najika bunny, cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee, lailatul . magfiroh . 16, Guest 3, dyahYWS, Kirefa**_

Ah, Dee mau nanya dulu ke YWS terutama Ryeosomnia nih XD Ada yang udah baca artikel yang bilang Ryeowook umma bakal menumbuhkan(?) abs-nya yang sempet hilang di HSM akhir agustus nanti? XD AKHIR AGUSTUS LHO, ADA YANG MAU ULANG TAHUN YAH? SIAPA HAYOOO? *caps keinjek lalat*(?) XD Oke, lagi-lagi author note-nya Dee kepanjangan pake banget XD Yasudah, bagi yang penasaran sama chapter 2 dan si mysterious cast itu, jangan lupa untuk…

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


	3. Chapter 3

"_**JALAN SUNYI"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Cho Kyu Hyun (Kyuhyun)**_

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**2 (Two)**_

**Genre:**

_**Mysterious Genre**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"_**CHAPTER 2"**_

Kereta berderak-derak, mengalun seirama laju roda di atas rel kereta yang tak berujung. Rel besi itu membujur panjang, membelah sawah, melintasi sungai, melewati tepian desa dan sesekali melintas di jalan raya.

Rute terpanjang adalah lintasan di persawahan. Padi hijau yang sebagian menguning terhampar luas bagai permadani. Di lengkapi langit biru cerah serta bayangan gunung di kaki langit, merupakan lukisan alam ciri khas pemandangan di Korea Selatan. Sama persis dengan yang di temukan Ryeowook pada pelajaran menggambar semasa Sekolah Dasar.

Dari balik kaca jendela kereta, areal persawahan melintas cepat, berkelebat menampakkan hamparan hijau berganti-ganti. Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata menikmati pemandangan yang menyentuh hati itu. Hijau segar, kuning menyejukkan. Ryeowook teringat sesuatu dan tersenyum. Dulu di masa kanak-kanak, bakat melukisnya pertama kali di temukan oleh Ibunya melalui lukisan sawah yang di buatnya.

"Coretan garismu tajam sekali, Nak." gumam Ibu Ryeowook meneliti buku gambar gadis itu. "Kau mencontoh buku lain?"

Ryeowook kecil tertawa sembari menunjuk kalender di dinding. Ibunya tercengang, kalender di dinding itu adalah foto pemandangan dan Ryeowook kecil memindahkannya pada kertas gambar sebagai lukisan. Coretan khas anak-anak yang menggunakan pensil biasa. Tapi garis coretan itu begitu hidup, menampakkan talenta khusus pembuatnya.

Tangisan seorang anak membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook. Refleks di carinya sumber suara itu. Pada bangku di deret seberang seorang balita merengek di pangkuan ibunya. Barangkali anak itu lapar atau haus, tapi ibunya hanya berbekal sebotol air mineral yang tidak memuaskan hatinya.

Ryeowook segera membuka tasnya. Ada beberapa potong cokelat dan wafer di dalam kotak bekal bercorak motif jerapah miliknya. Di ulurkannya kotak bekal itu dan mempersilahkan balita tersebut untuk memilih. Sang Ibu bergerak akan menolak, tapi balitanya rupanya lebih sigap. Matanya seketika bercahaya ketika meraih cokelat.

"Gamsahamnida, anak ini nakal sekali." kata sang Ibu setengah mengeluh.

"Biasa, anak-anak." Ryeowook tersenyum maklum. "Dia tentu bosan dalam perjalanan begini."

"Turun dimana?"

"Hoengseong."

"Stasiun kecil itu?" tanya Ibu itu lagi. Ryeowook mengiyakan.

"Tumben, tidak biasanya orang kota turun disana. Kalau begitu, kau harus turun dengan cepat. Kereta berhenti hanya beberapa menit, tidak ada banyak waktu untuk ini itu." Ibu itu menyarankan.

"Ne, gamsahamnida."

Benar apa yang di katakan Ibu itu. Kereta berhenti sangat sebentar. Baru saja Ryeowook selesai menurunkan tas perlengkapan lukisnya, kereta telah bergerak melanjutkan perjalanannya. Untung saja seorang Bapak dengan sigap meraih tas _travel_-nya.

"Gamsahamnida." ucap Ryeowook segera.

"Kim Ryeowook-ssi? Dari Seoul?" tanya Bapak penolong itu.

Ryeowook terkejut. "Bagaimana Bapak tahu?"

"Lee Heechul-ssi mengutus saya untuk menjemput Anda." Bapak itu menjelaskan dengan sopan. "Ini musim panen, jadi banyak kusir pergi ke ladang. Beliau khawatir Anda akan kesulitan mencari kereta kuda nanti."

Ryeowook meneliti sekelilingnya. Stasiun Hoengseong ini begitu kecil, hanya berupa sebuah bangunan tua yang sederhana, tampak kusam dan sunyi. Sesaat Ryeowook tersadar bahwa dialah satu-satunya penumpang yang turun di stasiun itu. Dan kereta kuda? Astaga! Hanya ada satu kereta yang terparkir di halaman stasiun.

Tentulah kereta itu utusan Lee Heechul, tante Eunhyuk. Beruntung betul beliau mengutus kereta itu. Bila tidak? Ryeowook tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Benar ia mengharapkan sebuah petualangan baru, tapi bermalam sendiriran di stasiun terpencil nan menyeramkan, sungguh bukan sesuatu yang di harapkannya.

"Kajja, sebentar lagi petang. Kereta saya ini tidak mempunyai lampu. Kita harus sudah melewati hutan karet sebelum malam menjelang." Bapak Kusir bergegas mengajaknya berangkat.

"Ne…ne…"

Beruntung senja turun lebih lambat sehingga hutan karet terlewati dengan lancar. Kereta kuda berhenti tepat di depan rumah Heechul saat gelap datang. Di beranda rumah, wanita berumur itu sudah menunggu.

"Bagaimana, perjalanan yang menyenangkan?" Heechul menyambut hangat salam dari Ryeowook.

Gadis itu mengangguk singkat. "Tapi mendebarkan. Hutan karet sangat rimbun. Andai terlambat sedikit saja, pastilah kami harus berjalan dalam gelap."

Heechul lalu tersenyum. "Kalian lupa, ini malam purnama. Cahaya bulan akan menolong dan memberikan pemandangan malam yang indah."

"Tapi…saya tidak cukup berani untuk itu." Ryeowook bergidik. "Gelap di kamar sendiri pun saya takut, apalagi malam gelap di hutan karet."

"Sedemikian penakutnyakah kau ini?" tanya beliau sembari tertawa kecil. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengiyakan, menyimpan rasa malunya.

"Sayang sekali, rasa takut itu tidak mungkin kau manjakan disini." ucap Heechul serius dan meredakan tawanya. "Disini segala sesuatunya serba terbatas. Tidak ada listrik atau air yang tersedia 24 jam sehari. Listrik menyala hanya sampai pukul sembilan malam, sesudah itu yang ada hanya lampu minyak. Kau harus belajar tidur dalam gelap karena aku tidak menolerir lampu minyak menyala sewaktu tidur. Terlalu berresiko karena rumah ini terbuat dari kayu dan sensitif terhadap api."

Ryeowook tertegun. Di sadarinya bahwa hal-hal mendasar semacam itu sungguh tidak di perhitungkannya. Ia terlalu terobsesi pada faktor petualangan baru sehingga melewatkan hal-hal sepele. Dan sekarang? Ryeowook melirik ponsel di dalam tasnya. Tadi sudah di telitinya, tidak ada sinyal! Barangkali sudah terlambat untuk minta pertolongan Yesung atau siapa pun.

Kaki sudah melangkah jauh, detik awal petualangan sudah di mulai. Malam sudah turun dan gelap menghadang di segala sudut. Dia tidak bisa lagi mengurungkan langkah. Jadi, apa boleh buat? Langkah ini harus di teruskan hingga selesai, apa pun yang terjadi. Benar kata Heechul ahjumma, ia harus belajar berhenti memanjakan rasa takut. Dan itu di mulai malam ini dengan tidur dalam gelap.

.

.

.

Pagi hari Ryeowook terbangun oleh suara ayam berkokok. Astaga! Suara kokok ayam itu, berapa tahun sudah tidak di dengarnya? Suara yang sangat langka untuk wilayah perkotaan. Seingatnya, ia terbiasa mendengar suara itu ketika masa anak-anak dulu. Dulu sekali. Dan sekarang? Suara kokok ayam jantan itu terdengar berkali-kali. Sesudah itu di susul dengan suara kotek ayam betina dan ciap-ciap anak ayam. Riuh paduan suara itu, memecah keheningan pagi.

Ryeowook membuka mata. Sesungguhnya dia masih mengantuk. Apalagi pagi begitu dingin, pastilah sungguh nyaman melanjutkan tidur dalam balutan selimut hangat. Tapi alam tidak pernah menunggu. Kokok ayam telah membangunkan segala sesuatu. Langit mulai terang. Kicau burung bersahutan di dahan. Paduan keindahannya yang langka, yang selama ini hanya Ryeowook temukan pada buku dongeng. Pada kehidupan nyata, yang membangunkannya setiap pagi adalah jam weker dan pekikan klakson serta deru kendaraan lalu-lalang di seputar rumah.

Jadi, sesungguhnya Ryeowook tidak memiliki alasan yang signifikan untuk melanjutkan tidur. Pagi yang luar biasa telah hadir sebagai awal hari. Maka segera di bukanya selimut.

"Tidur nyenyak?" sambut Heechul di ambang pintu.

"Sangat pulas." Ryeowook tersipu.

"Tidak takut gelap?"

"Awalnya berdebar, tapi cahaya bulan sangat membantu. Jadi, kubuka tirai jendela dan cahaya purnama begitu benderang bagai lampu pijar menerangi kamar."

"Apakah di kota kau juga bangun sepagi ini?"

"Aniyo, tapi suara ayam itu membuatku tak bisa tidur lagi."

"Oh, itu si Jinki. Dia memang selalu gaduh tiap pagi. Sekarang, ayo sarapan!"

Heechul menuangkan teh. Aroma wangi berbaur sepat terasa menggoda. Pasti teh hangat manis itu sangat sedap rasanya. Ryeowook menghirup teh sembari meneliti menu sarapan. Ketan putih, kelapa parut, bubuk kedelai serta cairan kental gula merah. Menu sarapan yang tidak biasa.

"Eunhyuk bilang kau tidak perlu mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa, apa adanya saja sesuai kebiasaan di rumah ini." Heechul membaca benak Ryeowook dengan tepat.

"Ne, memang itu yang saya perlukan. Menjalani sesuatu apa adanya, tanpa beban apa pun juga."

"Jalani hidup seperti filosofi air, Nak." ucap Heechul bijak. "Dan hidup akan mengalir sesuai takdirmu. Ikutilah kata hatimu dan pergilah kemana hati membawamu."

"Seperti judul novel."

"Karya Shin Sungmin."

"Ahjumma membacanya?"

"Tentu. Ada banyak buku Eunhyuk tersimpan disini. Kubaca beberapa."

Ryeowook menyimpan senyum. Tante yang hebat, pantas bisa kompak dengan keponakannya. Sesaat kemudian Ryeowook menikmati sarapannya. Ketan putih yang legit berpadu dengan gurih kelapa parut serta manis gula merah dan bubuk kedelai yang khas. Sangat sedap.

.

.

.

Ryeowook berdiri di ambang gapura sebuah pasar tradisisonal. Di hadapannya berjajar para pedagang yang menggelar barang dagangan dengan peralatan seadanya. Tikar, meja kayu sederhana, wadah bambu dan karung goni. Lokasinya di alam terbuka dengan jenis dagangan beraneka macam seperti sayuran, buah-buahan dan sebagainya.

Ryeowook mengedarkan pandang sembari berjalan mengelilingi pasar. Ternyata banyak hal yang menarik, lalu di lihatnya buah itu. Buah bulat berwarna kuning kehijauan, bertabur tepung putih serupa bedak. Buah kesemek, salah satu bahan utama untuk membuat minuman tradisional khas Korea Selatan yaitu Sujeonggwa. Sudah lama sekali tak di lihatnya buah itu.

"Berapa?" tanya Ryeowook kepada sang penjual buah itu.

Tahu calon pembelinya seorang pendatang, penjual itu pun langsung memanfaatkan situasi. Di katakannya sebuah harga. Ryeowook menghela napas, dia tahu itu harga rekayasa. Baru saja akan di ajukannya penawaran ketika mendadak seseorang datang.

"Satu kilo." seru pembeli baru itu langsung. Penjual dengan sigap segera menimbang.

"Berapa?" tanyanya sembari menerima buah kesemeknya.

Sang penjual dengan senyum kemenangan memamerkan uang pembayaran itu pada Ryeowook. Caranya sangat demonstratif seakan menunjukkan bahwa harga dagangannya adalah harga yang pantas, yang bahkan pembeli lain pun tidak perlu menawarnya.

Ryeowook terperangah. Sikap demonstratif itu mendadak memicu kemarahannya. Di tatapnya sengit "pembeli" kurang ajar yang menyerobot peluangnya menawar harga itu. Pembeli itu adalah seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan rambut ikal kecokelatan, mengenakan _jeans_, _t-shirt_ putih dan sepatu kanvas. Kostum yang sangat kota, menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa dia pastilah bukan penduduk setempat. Sosok itu ternyata sudah berjalan menjauh.

Ryeowook melangkah mengejar. Perasaan sebagai sesama pendatang, mendadak mendorongnya untuk memberikan laki-laki itu sedikit teguran. Kalau bus kota saja punya aturan untuk tidak saling mendahului, maka setidaknya etika sejenis juga berlaku untuk sesama pendatang.

"Mestinya kau bisa lebih sopan sedikit!" tegur Ryeowook langsung ketika berhasil mengejar pria kota itu.

Langkah pria itu terhenti. Di tatapnya Ryeowook dengan heran. "Jwesonghamnida, kau sedang bicara denganku?"

"Ne." Ryeowook menatap tajam.

"Ada apa?"

_Ada apa? Astaga, dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang di lakukannya. Sungguh keterlaluan_. Ryeowook menahan kegeraman hatinya.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" seru gadis itu marah.

Pria itu menggeleng. Tatap matanya begitu polos. "Apa yang kulakukan? Seingatku aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bangun pagi seperti biasa, mandi dan pergi ke pasar untuk membeli buah ini. Itu saja. Kalau terjadi hal lain selain yang kuingat itu, berarti aku mengalami amnesia."

Mata Ryeowook menajam. Sikap main-main pria itu sungguh menjengkelkannya. Hampir saja kemarahannya memuncak. Tapi pada detik yang sama di sadarinya bahwa sikap itu bisa berlanjut. Dan bila itu di tanggapinya, sungguh tidak sepadan dengan apa yang sedang di perjuangkannya. Apa yang di perjuangkan Ryeowook adalah harga rekayasa yang sesungguhnya sangat sepele. Jadi, sangat tidak layak bila kasus ini di lanjutkan lebih lama lagi. Gadis itu kemudian memilih berbalik melangkah pergi.

"Ya! Kajima!" seru pria itu masih heran. "Katakan dulu ada apa sebenarnya?"

Ryeowook tidak peduli, tetap di teruskannya langkah seakan tak mendengar. Pria itu dengan cepat mengejar Ryeowook.

"Tidak perlu. Nikmati saja amnesiamu itu." sahut Ryeowook ketus.

"Dengan amnesia, Matt Damon sebagai Jason Bourne mengalami petualangan yang menantang. Tapi aku di Hoengseong ini, petualangan macam apa yang akan kualami?"

"Apa peduliku?"

"Tapi kau harus!" Pria itu menghadang langkah Ryeowook. "Kau yang tiba-tiba memberikan tanda tanya besar ini. Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti. Tatap matanya tajam menyambar. Dan baru di sadarinya bahwa mata pria itu sungguh polos bernada tanya. Jadi, benar bahwa dia tidak tahu apa yang telah di lakukannya tadi?

"Aku sedang menawar buah kesemek itu, tapi kau mendadak membayarnya. Itu berarti kau menggagalkan penawaranku. Sungguh tidak sopan."

"Oh, itu…Jadi, soal buah ini? Apa namanya? Kesemek?" Mendadak pria itu terbahak, tertawa lepas. "Aku bahkan sama sekali tidak tahu nama buah ini, apalagi harganya."

"Itulah, kau bukannya menunggu aku selesai menawar, tapi justru langsung bayar." seru Ryeowook kesal.

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahu kalau kau sedang menawar. Aku hanya ingin buah ini, jadi langsung kubayar dan selesai."

"Itu harga yang terlalu mahal untuk buah kesemek."

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, aku betul-betul tidak tahu soal itu." jawab pria itu sambil angkat bahu dengan polos.

"Seharusnya cuma…"

"Apalah artinya?" Pria itu menghentikan kegusaran Ryeowook. "Semahal apa pun harga rekayasa buah ini, angkanya hanya berkisar empat digit, artinya tetap di bawah nominal sepuluh ribu won. Angka yang relatif kecil untuk orang kota sepertimu. Bahkan pita rambutmu pun pasti lebih mahal dari itu."

Ryeowook tertegun. Sesaat di sadarinya bahwa dia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang tidak layak, tepatnya memperjuangkan kepelitan diri. Menghabiskan energi untuk menentang harga rekayasa yang tidak seberapa.

"Benar juga." gumam Ryeowook menyadari diri. "Tidak setiap hari dia bertemu pembeli macam kita, bukan?"

"Itulah." Pria itu menjentikkan jari. "Bisa bertemu kita hari ini adalah keberuntungan pedagang itu. Dan kalau kita berkesempatan untuk menjadi saluran berkat bagi rezeki orang lain, maka itu adalah anugerah istimewa buat kita."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Kalimat yang bijak. Dapat darimana?"

"Entahlah, kuingat begitu saja. Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

Ryeowook menyambut uluran jabat tangan itu. Jemari Kyuhyun terasa liat sekaligus lunak dalam genggamannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

Ryeowook berpikir sesaat. Apa yang harus di katakannya? Haruskah dia menceritakan tentang kegelisahan hatinya itu?

"Sedang penelitian?" tebak Kyuhyun. "Atau melakukan peninjauan?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aniyo."

"Kau bukan mahasiswa?"

"Seumurku begini, apakah masih layak sebagai mahasiswa?"

"Maksudku, barangkali mahasiswa studi lanjut yang sedang melakukan tugas kuliah atau apa pun serupa itu."

"Hm, aniya."

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tatap mata Kyuhyun mulai meneliti.

"Entahlah." Ryeowook mendadak jengah dengan tatapan itu.

"Atau sekedar berlibur?" Kyuhyun mendesak.

"Ya…barangkali semacam itu."

"Atau melarikan diri dari sesuatu?"

Ryeowook mengangkat mata. Pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun lontarkan mulai menyudutkannya. Refleks, gerak pertahanan dirinya mulai bereaksi.

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Kau menjawab dengan tidak jelas." tukas Kyuhyun tangkas. "Tapi indikasi berbohong tidak ada. Kulihat kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau inginkan. Jadi, kurasa kau hanya ingin melakukan pelepasan dari sesuatu. Benar?"

Ryeowook terpana. Kyuhyun sungguh menyudutkannya. "Apakah kau memang selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain?" serunya tajam.

"Aniyo. Tapi kalau sekarang kulakukan, itu karena aku punya alasan. Aku sedang melakukan peninjauan awal sebuah proyek di kawasan ini. Ini proyek bisnis yang melibatkan orang-orang tertentu. Karena itu, kehadiran orang lain, khususnya selain pihak kami, paling tidak akan membuat kami waspada adanya kemungkinan pemantau dari investor lain." kata Kyuhyun serius.

"Bisnis selalu penuh resiko. Karena itu, kami harus bertindak sesuai prosedur dan hati-hati dalam segala sesuatu. Itu alasanku, kalau kau anggap aku tampak ingin tahu tentangmu." Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Ryeowook manggut-manggut. "Tenang saja, aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku pengangguran yang tidak berkaitan dengan institusi mana pun. Apalagi investor pesaing atau apa pun yang semacam itu."

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu. Tatapannya begitu dalam, seakan masuk begitu jauh menjelajah segala sudut isi hati. Ryeowook mendadak berdebar-debar. Mata itu, sungguh sangat mendebarkan. Sensasi yang belum pernah di alaminya. Apakah ini termasuk bagian dari pengalaman baru yang di janjikan oleh Eunhyuk padanya?

"Oke, aku percaya. Paling tidak untuk sementara waktu." ucap Kyuhyun menghentikan tatapannya. "Aku tinggal di lembah selatan. Kalau kau menyusuri sungai, pada satu tepiannya akan kau temukan pohon tumbang dan pondok kayu bekas peti kemas. Aku tinggal disitu."

"Kau menunjukkan pondokmu, apakah kau pikir aku akan mengunjungimu?"

"Mungkin saja." angguk Kyuhyun ringan. "Untuk seseorang yang tidak tahu akan melakukan apa, maka hari-hari disini akan terasa panjang. Tidak ada alat bantu untuk menemanimu membunuh waktu. Maka tak ada pilihan bagimu selain berteman dengan apa yang ada, aku salah satunya."

"Ck, kau terlalu percaya diri." Ryeowook mencemooh.

"Kita lihat saja." balas Kyuhyun dengan keyakinan penuh. Senyum membayang di matanya. "Kalau kau tidak datang, maka aku yang akan mencarimu."

"Tidak akan kukatakan dimana aku tinggal." tantang Ryeowook.

"Apa susahnya? Tidak ada hotel disini, jadi kau pasti tinggal di rumah penduduk. Kau mau bukti?"

"Terserah!" Ryeowook kehilangan bantahan.

"Oke, tunggulah. _Bye_!"

Dan Kyuhyun pun melangkah pergi. Langkahnya begitu ringan namun tegap, menampakkan ketangguhan. Samar terdengar siulan mengiringi langkahnya itu.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

CHAP 2 IS UPDATE! XD Maaf yah publish-nya agak lama, Dee lagi sakit soalnya di tambah Dee keasyikan nge-stalk SS5 Dokyo Dome *sengaja typo* di Twitter kemarin XD DEMI APA ITU SAPPHIRE BLUE OCEAN-NYA ASDFGHJKL BINGIT! KEYEN ABIS SUMPAH! T^T Dee jadi pengen berenang(?) disitu masa XD

AKHIRNYA! MYSTERIOUS CAST SUDAH TERKUAK! HE IS CHO KYU HYUN! *brb lambai-lambai tangan bareng Kyuhyun* XD Yang merasa tebakannya bener, Dee ucapkan selamat XD Yang ngirain Eunhyuk bakal jadi orang ketiganya YeWook, tebakan kamu salah berarti XD Oiya, please welcome to our new cast too, KIM HEE CHUL *flying kiss bareng Heenim* XD

Gak ada yang nanya Heongseong itu dimana yah? Yasudah, Dee jawab sendiri aja XD Heongseong itu terletak di Provinsi Gangwon dan disitu juga adalah tempat kelahiran si Big Space Star kita ini, yang ngerasa Petals pasti tau dong XD Tapi Heongseong-nya ini Dee ambil bagian desanya yang masih asri karena masih banyak hutan disana XD Silahkan readers bayangin sendiri keindahannya Hoengseong itu kayak gimana XD

Oke, saatnya sesi tanya jawab! XD

**Meidi96** : Udah jelas pasti Ryeowook umma minta izin dulu ke Yesung appa kali buat pergi berlibur ke kampung halaman tante-nya Eunhyuk XD Tenang, selama ada Dee di samping Yesung appa, dia pasti bakalan gak stress *plak* XD Ryeowook umma juga deket sama Dee tuh, unni gak cemburu kan? XD Gomawo udah review unni ^o^

**EternalClouds2421**: Dee gak punya akun FB, Dee cuman punya akun Twitter doang XD Uname-nya supercloudee (bisa juga di cek di profil FFN Dee) Buat yang pengen ada temen sesama YWS apalagi yang nyari orangnya rada gokil bisa tuh follow Dee XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**Lailatul . maghfiroh . 16**: Karakter Ryeowook umma sebenarnya bisa di bilang based on true story XD Dee punya 3 unni yang semuanya udah berkeluarga, disitu Dee liat mereka pas mau nikah dan lagi sibuk ngurus ini-itunya emangnya udah was-was, gugup, ada rasa takut yang semacam susah untuk di jelaskan…pokoknya kayak gitu deh XD Jadi, Dee bikin keadaan Ryeowook umma persis kayak yang unni-unni Dee alami XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**R'Rin4869**: Genre-nya angst? Hmmm…masih 50:50 sih XD Kalo Eunhyuk gak suruh Ryeowook umma pergi ke kampung halamannya Heenim berarti mysterious cast-nya gak bakal muncul dong XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**Guest 2**: Tenang, Dee masih normal kok. Kalo gak normal gak mungkin Dee suka sama Yesung appa *di tabok Clouds* XD Review dari kamu panjang juga yah XD Menurut Dee sebagai author FF ini sih, Eunhyuk sebenarnya gak terlalu membesar-besarkan masalah. Bukannya Ryeowook umma yang minta dia pengen liburan di tempat yang sepi? Eunhyuk cuman memberikan saran, sempet dilarang juga tapi karena Ryeowook umma yang ngebet pengen pergi jadinya dia pasrah aja XD Dan juga kalo gak ada petualangan kayak gini gak mungkin Ryeowook bisa ketemu sama si mysterious cast itu XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

Dee wanna say…

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**Guest 1, hyukxian, meidi96, hanazawa kay, adelina . manru, Yulia CloudSomnia, Najika bunny, EternalClouds2421, lailatul . maghfiroh . 16, R'Rin4869, FishyPinky, Yurako Koizumi, Veeclouds, qithienfivedhie, LangitMerah311, Anik0405, Greycells Lya, cartwightelfsuju . shawolshinee, Guest 2, Kirefa, Guest 3, ervinay3697, sushimakipark**_

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah review FF "I'm Hungry!" ^o^ Sequel for NC scene? Tunggu tanggal 24 Agustus oke? XD Sip! Sekian author note yang panjangnya gak ketulungan ini XD Jangan lupa untuk…

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


	4. Chapter 4

"_**JALAN SUNYI"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Cho Kyu Hyun (Kyuhyun)**_

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**3 (Three)**_

**Genre:**

_**Mysterious Genre**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"_**CHAPTER 3"**_

Suatu petang Kyuhyun membuktikan janjinya. Dia menemukan Ryeowook di antara jajaran pohon karet. Siang itu agak panas sehingga Ryeowook bermaksud menikmati keteduhan di antara pohon karet. Pasti ada angin berembus disana yang bisa membantunya mengusir gerah. Di bawanya perangkat lukis, berharap akan menemukan objek yang menarik hatinya.

Tapi bukannya ide yang datang, justru kantuk yang membuai. Ryeowook bersandar pada sebatang pohon dan tertidur. Beberapa saat kemudian helaian kelopak bunga jatuh menyentuh pipi gadis itu. Ryeowook membuka mata dan terkejut. Astaga! Kyuhyun sedang berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Omo, kau mengejutkanku! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Menunggumu bangun."

"Mwo? Berapa lama aku tertidur?" Ryeowook meraih kelopak bunga dari wajahnya.

"Entahlah, kau sudah tidur ketika aku datang."

"Anginnya sangat nyaman. Mengapa kau bangunkan aku?"

"Maaf, tapi itu harus. Hampir senja, sebentar lagi gelap. Apalagi di hutan begini, gelap lebih cepat datang, juga binatang malam."

Ryeowook terkejut. Refleks gadis itu meloncat berdiri. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu mencoba menenangkan kepanikan Ryeowook.

"Tidak perlu tergesa-gesa seperti itu, ini masih petang. Masih ada waktu." Pria itu menunjuk kearah peralatan lukis milik Ryeowook. "Jadi, kau pelukis?"

"Sekedar suka melukis."

"Kanvasmu masih kosong, belum menemukan ide?"

"Begitulah."

"Mau kutunjukkan sesuatu yang inspiratif?"

"Apa itu?"

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Ryeowook dan membawa gadis itu mengikuti langkahnya. Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook pada sebuah tempat di ketinggian. Di bawahnya sebuah lembah terhampar luas. Lembah di kaki gunung dengan alur sungai berkelok-kelok yang berair bening membelah hutan pinus dan karet pada kedua sisinya.

"Lembah yang cantik." gumam Ryeowook takjub.

"Tunggulah, sebentar lagi efek _sunset _akan memunculkan kesan magis yang unik."

"Maksudmu?"

"_Difficult to be explained_. Kau lihat saja sendiri."

Benar. Sesaat kemudian ketika matahari mulai menyembunyikan diri di balik bukit, maka sisa sinarnya memunculkan semburat cahaya yang bertabur di pepohonan. Taburan cahaya itu bergerak perlahan seiring langkah surut matahari. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Ryeowook melihat jelas pergerakan cahaya itu melewati daun-daun. Hutan bagai berlapis warna, ada semburat cahaya kuning, jingga dan merah saga.

"Ini…luar biasa. Indah sekali." Ryeowook kehilangan kata-kata.

"Tenang, rekam dalam benakmu. Perhatikan sedetail mungkin dan besok pindahkan ke kanvasmu." bisik Kyuhyun pelan.

Saran yang baik. Ryeowook menaatinya. Di ikutinya dengan seksama proses _sunset_ itu hingga tuntas.

"Wow, tak kusangka!" seru Ryeowook nyaris menjerit ketika _sunset_ usai.

"Menakjubkan, bukan?" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Aku melihatnya hampir setiap hari. Itu salah satu yang membuatku bertahan disini."

"Salah satu? Berarti ada yang lain?"

"Tentu saja." ucap Kyuhyun mantap.

"Apa yang lain itu?"

"Hutan karet yang menidurkanmu tadi, aliran sungai dan bulan purnama di tebing ini. Kalau beruntung, seusai hujan kadang muncul pelangi disini."

"Jinjjayo? Aku sudah lama tidak melihat pelangi."

"Kalau begitu, berdoalah minta hujan di siang hari. Siapa tahu Tuhan bermurah hati memunculkan pelangi untukmu."

"Akan kulakukan."

"Sekarang, ayo kuantar pulang." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan.

"Kau akan mengantarku? Jangan bilang kau pasti ingin tahu dimana aku tinggal." tuduh Ryeowook spontan.

"Aku sudah tahu. Rumah Lee Heechul-ssi, kan?"

Ryeowook mengerling. "Jadi, kau sudah tahu? Lalu untuk apa mengantarku? Malam baru mulai, kukira aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Andwae!" bantah Kyuhyun. "Kuantar."

"Wae?" tanya Ryeowook berkeras.

"Di kota, malam seperti ini memang masih dini. Disini pun kondisi sosial relatif aman. Tapi ingat, ini hutan karet dan kau tak berbekal cahaya. Ada beberapa binatang yang terkadang muncul begitu saja. Meskipun tidak menyerang, akan cukup mengagetkan dan pasti membuatmu panik. Aku tidak yakin kau mampu mengatasinya sendirian."

Ryeowook terhenyak, nyaris bergidik. Baru di ingatnya bahwa dia harus melewati hutan karet. Padahal tempo hari, kusir kereta kuda yang mengantarnya waktu itu bergegas sedemikian rupa supaya bisa melewati hutan karet sebelum senja. Dan sekarang? Senja bahkan sudah lewat dan ini menjelang malam. Bisa jadi, adegan gadis buta melintas hutan dalam film _The Village_ garapan M. Night Shyamalan akan di lakoninya secara nyata.

"Oke, kalau kau keberatan, begini saja…" Kyuhyun mengajukan alternatif. "Aku akan berjalan beberapa meter di belakangmu. Sampai di batas desa, kukira itu sudah wilayah aman. Kau bisa pulang sendiri. Bagaimana?"

Ryeowook menunduk. Perasaan malu menguasainya. Betapa tidak? Kyuhyun benar-benar bermaksud baik padanya, tapi justru di balasnya dengan tuduhan konyol.

"Mianhae, aku tidak terlalu mengenalimu, jadi…" Ryeowook mendadak salah tingkah. "Kita berjalan bersama saja."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis, matanya tertawa menggoda. "Begitu?"

Pipi Ryeowook merona dadu. Di anggukkannya kepala, mencoba menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang tersipu malu. Tapi Kyuhyun telah melihatnya. Cahaya temaram bulan membantu pria itu melihat ranum dadu di pipi tirus gadis mungil tersebut. Di langit malam, bulan bercahaya menjelang purnama, membantu mereka melewati hutan karet.

.

.

.

Siangsudah terik ketika Ryeowook menyudahi lukisannya. Lukisan tentang senja eksotis di lembah yang di lihatnya kemarin. Lukisan itu belum selesai, masih memerlukan penyempurnaan ini itu karena koleksi warna yang tersedia terbatas. Ryeowook memang tidak membawa semua perlengkapan lukisnya. Tapi sebagai sketsa awal, cukuplah. Ryeowook ingin menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun, paling tidak sebagai usaha untuk mengeliminir tuduhan konyol yang di lakukannya kemarin.

Ragu-ragu gadis itu menghentikan langkah kakinya. Pondok kayu yang di carinya itu ada di bantaran sungai. Sederhana pondok itu, hanya berhias pintu dan jendela tanpa tirai yang terbuka lebar. Sesaat kemudian di ketuknya pintu tersebut.

"Yap, sebentar!" sebuah suara menjawab ketukan Ryeowook. Suara itu adalah Kyuhyun. Setengah menit kemudian pintu terbuka, pria tersebut muncul di ambang pintu. "Ah, kau temukan juga pondokku! Ayo, masuk!"

Ryeowook ragu-ragu. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun sedang melakukan sesuatu. Gerakannya tampak bergegas dan anehnya, ada semacam tepung putih bertabur pada hidung dan lengannya.

"Sedang sibuk?" tanya Ryeowook meneliti.

"Tidak, biasa saja. Masuklah." Kyuhyun membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Tapi, ada tepung menempel." Ryeowook memberikan isyarat.

"Oh, ini." Kyuhyun mengusap hidung dengan lengannya.

"Kau sedang melakukan sesuatu. Ada baiknya tidak kuganggu. Lain kali aku datang lagi." Ryeowook beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu, aku sama sekali tidak terganggu." cegah Kyuhyun cepat. "Hanya saja aku sedang…memasak."

"Mwo?" Mata Ryeowook membesar.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Masak apa?" Masih dengan heran, Ryeowook mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kentang tumbuk dan tumis sayur."

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Apa susahnya? Tumis sayur hanya memerlukan sayuran seperti wortel atau terong yang di potong-potong dan di lumuri terigu. Untuk kentang tumbuk, kau hanya perlu merebus kentang itu hingga lunak, tumbuk lalu masak dengan saus tomat, paprika, jagung dan potongan nanas. Sangat gampang."

Ryeowook takjub. Betapa tidak? Kyuhyun menjelaskan semua itu dengan fasih. Gerakan jemarinya kala memotong sayur dan mengaduk kentang di atas wajan juga sangat luwes. Sungguh tidak terduga. Sama sekali tidak terlintas di benak gadis itu bahwa sosok teman barunya ini, ternyata mampu menguasai dapur dengan sangat baik.

"Belajar darimana?" Ryeowook tak mampu menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Umma. Appa-ku meninggal sejak aku balita, jadi kami tinggal berdua dan banyak hal yang kami lakukan bersama. Termasuk memasak."

"Tapi kau tetap maskulin."

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun tergelak. "Jangan salah, ibuku itu juga pintar bermain bola dan taekwondo."

"Ibu yang sempurna." kata Ryeowook tulus.

"Begitulah." Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Sekarang, ayo kita makan. Kau harus mencicipi hasil karyaku ini."

Di lantai kayu Kyuhyun menggelar tikar. Secara lesehan dia hidangkan masakannya. Nasi putih hangat, tumis sayur, kentang tumbuk dan sambal. Makan siang yang istimewa. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun. Dia seorang laki-laki yang berteladan pada ibunya. Jadi, di perlakukannya perempuan lain seperti menjaga ibunya sendiri. Tipe pelindung sekaligus pintar memasak. Perpaduan yang unik.

.

.

.

"Mengapa terkendali oleh warna yang tak kau punya?" komentar Kyuhyun memerhatikan lukisan setengah jadi karya Ryeowook. "Maksimalkan saja warna yang ada. Kalau ternyata warna itu tidak sesuai dengan objek aslinya, apa salahnya? Kau bukan pelukis potret. Objek yang ada hanya sekedar inspirasi, selanjutnya kemampuan kreatifmulah yang menentukan jiwa lukisanmu."

"Tapi senja yang kulihat begitu indah. Aku ingin memindahkannya ke kanvas."

"Boleh saja, tapi jangan lantas presisi yang kau utamakan. Itu justru memasung jiwa dalam lukisanmu. Kalau hanya memindahkan objek, kamera digital pun juga mampu melakukannya dengan lebih baik. Tapi lukisan membawa sesuatu yang berbeda, coretanmu berjiwa, merepresentasikan apa yang ada dalam dirimu."

Ryeowook tercenung. Dalam diam, di tatapnya Kyuhyun nyaris tanpa kedip. Ia telah membuat banyak lukisan selama ini, di terimanya beberapa kritik dan ulasan, tapi baru kali ini di dengarnya analisis yang sedemikian dalam.

"Filsuf Alfred Tonele mengatakan, _'The artist does not see things as they are, but as he is.'_ Seorang seniman tidak melihat sesuatu sebagaimana adanya tapi sebagai yang dia kehendaki. Bukankah begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun serius.

Ryeowook kehilangan kata-kata. Sosok Kyuhyun terlalu banyak memberi kejutan padanya beberapa hari ini. Apakah ini merupakan bagian dari pengalaman baru yang di katakan Eunhyuk, sahabatnya tersebut?

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya Ryeowook kembali ke tebing. Analisis Kyuhyun menantangnya untuk menyelesaikan sketsa awalnya menjadi lukisan yang lebih baik, tanpa terhalang oleh koleksi warna cat airnya yang tidak lengkap. Ryeowook ingin membebaskan dirinya menggunakan warna yang ada.

Menjelang tengah hari matahari hampir mencapai titik kulminasinya. Panasnya bersinar dengan kekuatan penuh. Ryeowook yang sedang asyik dengan kuas dan kanvasnya seakan terlena tanpa menyadari bahwa sinar ultraviolet sedang menyerap energinya. Sesaat kemudian serangan awal mulai menampakkan gejalanya. Pandangan Ryeowook mulai berkunang-kunang di ikuti dengan keringat dingin lalu sesak napas, di tambah dengan nyeri perut di bagian bawah seakan terpelintir.

Tertatih Ryeowook segera mencari tempat teduh dan bersandar di batang pohon. Perlahan di aturnya napas meredakan sesak di dada. Di usapnya peluh di dahi sembari menahan nyeri di perutnya yang belum mereda. Ryeowook memerlukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan gejala itu. Tapi rumah Heechul ahjumma terlalu jauh untuknya saat ini. Ia tidak akan bertahan berjalan sejauh itu. Lokasi terdekat adalah pondok Kyuhyun.

Sejenak kemudian Ryeowook menghimpun tenaga untuk berjalan ke pondok Kyuhyun mencari pertolongan pertama. Dengan pandangan nyaris kabur dan nyaris kehabisan tenaga, akhirnya mampu juga Ryeowook mencapai pondok itu. Gadis itu tersungkur di beranda kayu menimbulkan suara berdebam. Suara yang memanggil sang pemilik rumah. Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan terkejut.

"Omo, kau pucat sekali! Ada apa?" seru Kyuhyun meraih Ryeowook yang terjatuh.

"Tolong, lukisanku masih ada di tebing..." gumam Ryeowook kehabisan napas.

"Nanti akan kuambilkan. Yang penting sekarang kau dulu."

Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh gadis itu masuk kedalam pondok dan membaringkannya. Dengan cepat, di siapkannya teh manis hangat.

"Minumlah ini, kau hampir pingsan. Apa kau tidak sarapan?"

Ryeowook meneguk habis teh manis hangat itu. Cairan yang melegakan dan memberikan energi baru untuknya. "Sudah, tapi sedikit."

"Wajahmu bagai nyaris tanpa darah." Kyuhyun menyeka peluh di dahi Ryeowook. "Mungkin kau terkena anemia."

"Aniyo." Ryeowook menggeleng dengan suara berbisik. "Aku hanya sedang datang bulan saja."

Kyuhyun manggut. "Kalau begitu, tensimu pasti turun."

"Biasanya tidak begini."

"Di kota, kau mengonsumsi banyak daging dan susu, sedangkan disini menumu terbatas. Di tambah lagi, kau makan sedikit, jadi hemoglobin-mu pasti turun drastis."

Ryeowook memejamkan mata. Nyeri perutnya makin menjadi-jadi. "Perutku sakit sekali, ada obat gosok?"

"Tidak ada, tapi tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa sebuah botol kecil berisi air panas yang di balut sapu tangan.

"Taruh ini di perutmu, gulingkan perlahan. Pasti sakitnya akan mereda."

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"Coba saja." ucap Kyuhyun meyakinkan. "Umma-ku dulu juga melakukannya. Aku sering membantu beliau untuk menggulingkan botol di atas perutnya. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa melakukan itu untukmu, tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

Mata Kyuhyun mengerling jenaka. "Sebaiknya tidak, karena..."

"Karena apa?"

"Perutmu seksi, nanti aku tergoda."

Kedua belah pipi Ryeowook langsung memerah dadu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, matanya membulat lucu. Pria itu tertawa melihat ekspresi menggemaskan dari gadis itu.

"Jangan marah, aku hanya bercanda saja tadi."

"Ck, sudahlah. Ayo, segera ambil lukisanku di tebing. Harus kau cari sampai ketemu." seru Ryeowook sembari menepis rasa jengah yang menghampirinya.

"Siap, Nona!" Kyuhyun mengiyakan. "Sementara itu, cobalah untuk tidur sebentar supaya tensimu normal kembali. Arraseo?"

"Hm, arra."

.

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun ketika hari menjelang sore. Begitu pulas tidurnya sehingga ketika bangun dia nyaris lupa berada dimana. Dia terbaring pada sebuah kasur busa tanpa dipan, perlahan di amati sekelilingnya. Ryeowook terbangun di sebuah ruangan sederhana yang berisi seperangkat meja gambar, gulungan kertas kalkir rancang bangun di sudut ruang, tumpukan buku arsitektur dan _compact disc_. Di sudut meja lukisan senjanya tersandar di dinding.

Perlahan kemudian kesadarannya muncul. Detik berikutnya dia rasakan perutnya hangat. Botol berisi air itu masih menempel di tempatnya. Sudah sesore ini, mana mungkin botol itu tetap panas sejak tadi siang? Pasti air panas di dalamnya sudah di ganti. Astaga! Itu berarti Kyuhyun sudah melihat perutnya barusan. Aigooo!

Ryeowook mendadak jengah. Dengan cepat, dia bangun dan melangkah keluar. Sungguh tidak nyaman menyadari diri berada di kamar seorang laki-laki yang relatif asing. Bahkan kamar Yesung pun belum pernah di sambanginya, sekalipun mereka pernah 'sengaja' di tempatkan di satu ruangan kamar saat melakukan perjalanan ke Pulau Jeju 5 tahun yang lalu.

Kyuhyun di temukannya di tengah ruangan. Tampak sedang melakukan sesuatu pada gambar rancang bangunnya yang terhampar di lantai kayu.

"Hai, kau sudah sehat?" sapa Kyuhyun menyambut Ryeowook. Sebuah pensil terselip di telinganya.

"Mianhae, aku membuatmu tidak bisa bekerja di meja gambarmu." Ryeowook merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana. Aku agak berisik saat bekerja, jadi kalau kukerjakan disitu, tidurmu pasti terganggu."

Ryeowook bersimpuh di lantai, mengamati kertas gambar. "Jadi, kau arsitek?"

"Bisa di katakan seperti itu."

"Proyek apa ini?"

"Semacam _resort_."

"Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang. Namanya Lee Jung Jae."

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia seorang aktor ternama, kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali aku menonton televisi. Hanya satu kali kulihat film Korea, itu pun bukan untuk melihat filmnya, melainkan untuk melihat karya arsitektur yang di pakai sebagai lokasi film itu. Rancangannya sangat bagus, sebuah rumah yang di bangun di atas laut atau danau, yang di musim tertentu airnya akan mengering. Rumah yang setiap pergantian musim menampakkan lanskap berbeda."

"Apa rumah itu berdermaga panjang dengan kotak surat di ujung dermaga?" sambung Ryeowook.

"Ya, kotak surat ajaib yang mempertemukan dua dimensi waktu yang berbeda. Entah apa judul film itu."

"Judulnya _Il Mare_. Lee Jung Jae adalah pemilik rumah berdermaga itu."

Kyuhyun menghentikan gerakannya. Di tatapnya Ryeowook lurus. "Kurasa aku sama sekali tidak mirip dengannya."

"Mengingatkan tidak harus selalu berarti mirip. Kau hanya...semacam serupa. Tidak terlalu tampan tapi menarik."

"Dengan kata lain, apakah kau sedang berusaha mengatakan bahwa aku menarik?"

"Ani, bukan begitu maksudku." bantah Ryeowook. Rasa jengah itu kembali hadir di hatinya. "Ah, sudahlah! Ini semacam permainan pelintir kata saja, tidak perlu di teruskan lagi. Selain itu, aku juga lapar, jadi aku harus pulang."

"Tunggu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kyuhyun segera membenahi kertas gambarnya dengan cepat.

"Kau memasak lagi?"

"Kau beruntung. Aku punya sepotong ayam hari ini." Kyuhyun menghidangkan semangkuk bubur kepada Ryeowook. "Kumasak bubur ayam untukmu. Makanlah, pasti enak selagi hangat begini."

Ryeowook tertegun. Apa yang di lakukan Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya sungguh tidak terduga. Hal-hal tidak terduga yang menyentuh hati. Kyuhyun sungguh membuat hatinya bergetar sehingga nyaris tak mampu di gerakkannya tangan untuk menerima mangkuk berisi bubur itu.

"Makanlah." kata Kyuhyun lembut mencairkan ketertegunannya. "Makanan lembut dan hangat begini mungkin bisa membantu meredakan nyeri perutmu itu."

"Gomawo." Ryeowook menerima uluran itu. "Apakah kau sebaik ini setiap hari?"

"Tentu tidak." Kyuhyun tersenyum, tampak tidak serius dengan perkataannya tadi. "Hanya karena kau sedang sakit saja."

"Karena itu mengingatkanmu pada ibumu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas.

"Dimana beliau sekarang?"

"Di rumah. Di daerah Ilsan."

"Aku rasa kau sedang merindukannya."

Kyuhyun terdiam, sejurus di tatapnya Ryeowook. Lamat tatapan itu, begitu dalam, begitu jauh, seakan menjelajah segala sudut hati gadis itu. Dan di tempatnya duduk, hati gadis itu bergetar hebat. Tatapan itu sungguh sangat menggetarkan hati, bahkan tatapan Yesung pun tidak pernah memberikan getar sedahsyat ini.

Dengan susah payah, di gerakkannya tangan menyuap bubur sembari meredakan getar hatinya. Rasa gurih dan lembut bubur menyentuh lidah, di kunyahnya perlahan sembari menunduk. Sama sekali tak mampu di angkatnya mata. Nalurinya mengatakan bahwa mata Kyuhyun masih menatapnya lekat-lekat.

.

.

.

Gelisah bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk di nikmati. Justru sebaliknya, gelisah bisa membuat segala sesuatu menjadi tidak nyaman. Langit malam terlihat cerah, cahaya kemilau menjelang purnama dan embusan angin sejuk, sesungguhnya adalah elemen yang mendukung untuk menikmati malam dengan nyaman. Tapi kegelisahan mengalahkan elemen itu dan mengubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang menyesakkan.

Ryeowook tidak bisa tidur. Berkali-kali di ubahnya posisi tidur tapi tak juga di temukannya kenyamanan yang bisa membuatnya mengantuk. Tak tahan lagi, sesaat kemudian Ryeowook membuka jendela, berharap aliran udara malam bisa membantunya mengusir kegelisahan. Sesaat jendela terbuka dan gadis itu terkejut. Sebuah bayang berdiri di halaman. Bayang itu melangkah perlahan, dalam gerak yang menampakkan kegelisahan.

Jantung Ryeowook berdegup kencang. Nalurinya mengatakan sesuatu tentang bayang itu. Sesaat kemudian cahaya bulan memberikan jawab. Bayang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Gerak bayang itu terhenti, lurus berhadapan dengan jendela. Dalam remang cahaya bulan, tatap mata keduanya bertemu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan suara berbisik.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, terdiam sesaat. "Hanya ingin melihatmu."

Ryeowook tercenung. Nada kalimat itu, seakan membawa nada kegelisahan yang sama seperti dalam benaknya. Ryeowook kemudian keluar dan duduk di beranda rumah.

"Mengapa ingin melihatku?" di cobanya mencari jawaban.

Mata Kyuhyun menatap gelisah. "Entahlah."

Ryeowook menghela napas. _Ada apa ini_, pikirnya dalam diam. _Mengapa kami ada dalam kegelisahan yang sama? Akukah yang ada dalam kegelisahannya itu?_

"Begini saja, anggaplah aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau sudah sehat dan baik-baik saja." kata Kyuhyun dengan nada aneh.

Ryeowook mengiyakan begitu saja. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Gelisah karena memikirkan seseorang?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Matanya mengerjap menatap bulan di langit. Bulan redup sesaat terlewati awan yang bergerak perlahan. _Siapakah yang kupikirkan?_ gumamnya kemudian tanpa suara. _Mungkin seharusnya aku berpikir tentang Yesung, tapi mengapa dia tidak pernah terlintas di benakku?_

"Aku memikirkanmu." ucap Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Gadis itu terhenyak. Meski sudah di duganya pernyataan itu, tetap saja mengejutkan. "Aku sehat dan baik-baik saja, tidak perlu kau pedulikan aku." Ryeowook berusaha menjawab dengan tenang.

Nalurinya mengatakan situasi ini tidak bisa di biarkan berkembang makin jauh, harus di lakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikannya.

"Malam sudah larut, pulanglah." katanya kemudian menentukan sikap.

Kyuhyun diam, tatap matanya lurus menyiratkan sesuatu. "Apakah aku boleh memelukmu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

Ryeowook berdiri, undur selangkah. "Andwae...tidak boleh."

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun mendesak. Matanya tajam menuntut jawaban.

Ryeowook kehilangan kata-kata. Sesaat di aturnya napas dan di kendalikannya diri. Harus di lakukannya sesuatu untuk menghentikan Kyuhyun, atau dia akan melangkah lebih jauh dari ini.

"Karena...aku bukan seorang yang bebas." katanya kemudian dengan emosi terjaga. "Aku adalah calon pengantin yang akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. "Lalu mengapa kau datang kemari?"

"Kalau sangkamu aku melarikan diri dari sesuatu, itu keliru." Ryeowook tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat ini. "Persiapan proses pernikahan membuatku begitu tertekan, sehingga aku memerlukan semacam pelepasan. Aku datang untuk mencari energi baru untuk pemulihan batinku."

"Dan calon suamimu membiarkanmu pergi sendirian?"

"Aku yang meminta dan dia setuju."

"Andai aku di posisinya, tidak akan kubiarkan kau melakukan ini." Kyuhyun menatap tepat di manik mata Ryeowook. "Karena aku akan terlalu mencintaimu sehingga tidak akan sanggup membiarkanmu pergi sejauh ini."

Ryeowook terkesima. Tatapan mata itu amat menghanyutkan dan kalimat itu, betapa menggetarkan hati. Sangat tak terduga, bahkan Yesung pun tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat seindah ini. Gadis itu tergugu, mendadak kehilangan daya sehingaa tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang tersisa hanyalah kepasrahan belaka.

Ketika Kyuhyun melangkah mendekat dan merangkumnya dalam pelukan, Ryeowook tidak lagi memiliki setetes rasa penolakan. Yang ada dalam dirinya hanyalah sensasi kepasrahan total. Tiada hasrat untuk melawan, Ryeowook terhanyut sudah.

Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, kesadaran datang. Sesuatu menghentakkan hati dan membangunkan gadis itu dari mimpi. Bagai terhenti dari laju kereta, bagai terhempas dari pusaran angin. Ryeowook bergerak cepat melepaskan diri dari pelukan dan melangkah mundur menjauh dari jangkauan Kyuhyun.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku?"

"Naluri." suara Kyuhyun bergetar.

"Ini tidak pantas." emosi Ryeowook terguncang.

Kyuhyun terdiam lagi. Matanya dingin, sarat perasaan tak terungkap. Tapi mata itu begitu menjerat, dengan tatapan yang dalam bagai lautan tanpa dasar. Ryeowook menghindarkan diri dari mata itu. Berlindung dari jerat yang bisa jadi tak terelakkan.

"Pergilah." pinta Ryeowook kemudian nyaris tak terdengar. "Kumohon..."

Kyuhyun sungguh tidak ingin pergi. Dia ingin tinggal dan mempertahankan gadis itu. Dia merasa masih ada kesempatan, sang putri calon pengantin masih bisa di perebutkan. Dan Kyuhyun memiliki kekuatan penuh untuk melakukan perjuangan itu.

Tapi sosok gadis itu dengan suara sarat kepedihan, menghadang langkahnya. Jelas tampak bahwa gadis itu bergumul melawan dirinya sendiri. Pergumulan yang hebat dalam usaha untuk menghindarkan diri dari jangkauannya. Haruskah di paksakannya kehendak diri itu? Atau justru barangkali di situlah peluangnya untuk meraih kesempatan?

Terdiam sejurus, Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun undur diri. Tanpa suara dia berbalik, menuruni anak tangga beranda dan melangkah pergi dalam gelap malam. Lalu sunyi.

Ryeowook tertegun gamang, nanar di tatapnya bayang itu menjauh. Punggung itu melangkah pergi. Perlahan, selangkah demi selangkah kegelapan malam merangkumnya sehingga tak lagi tergapai cahaya bulan. Ryeowook memejamkan mata, bayang punggung itu mengabur dalam genangan air matanya.

Lalu gelap, lalu sunyi. Pedih menekan ulu hati, Kyuhyun sudah pergi jauh.

.

.

.

"Saya akan pulang." kata Ryeowook perlahan. _Travelbag_-nya tersusun rapi di ambang pintu.

"Sepagi ini?" Heechul ahjumma tampak terkejut. "Apa ada masalah, Nak?"

Ryeowook mengangguk dan nyaris tersedu. Di peluknya Heechul sembari menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Telah terjadi sesuatu yang tidak bisa saya jelaskan. Hanya saja, saya harus pergi secepatnya juga."

"Kalau itu yang terbaik untukmu, lakukanlah." Heechul menyeka likuid bening di ujung mata Ryeowook.

"Gamsahamnida, Heechul ahjumma-ssi." Ryeowook mengulurkan kanvas lukisan senjanya. "Akan ada seseorang yang datang mencari saya. Tolong berikan lukisan ini padanya, dia pasti akan mengerti."

Heechul mengangguk singkat. "Baiklah, akan kuberikan."

Ryeowook menggigit bibir. Lukisan senja dalam tatapannya perlahan mengabur. Dia ingat senja itu. Senja saga di tebing Hoengseong.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

CHAPTER 3 IS UPDATE! XD Ini lumayan panjang lho, sebenarnya hampir mencapai 4k+ words tapi setelah Dee edit hasilnya adalah 3,5k+ words...tetep masih panjang yah *plak* XD

Banyak yang nanya Yesung kenapa gak muncul di chap kemarin yah? Don't worry, chap depan dia udah nongol kok XD Dan yang nanya di Korea emang ada ketan pake kelapa parut, jawabannya Dee juga gak tau XD Habisnya menu Korea rata-rata makanan berat soalnya jadi Dee masukin menu Indonesia aja biar beda XD

Dan jangan tanya Dee kenapa Kyuhyun jago masak disini XD Beruntunglah dapur acara salah satu TV di Korea yaitu "Happy Together Season 3" tidak terbakar oleh tangan 'ajaib' Kyuhyun XD Menu masakan yang Dee tulis disini juga berasal dari acara itu, berhubung gak tau nama masakannya apa jadi Dee asal ketik aja XD

Dee wanna say…

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**Yurako Koizumi, yesi, hanazawa kay, R'Rin4869, meidi96, thiefhanie fha, hyukxian, Veeclouds, Anik0405, adel, Najika bunny, Guest 1, qithienfivedhie, Yulia CloudSomnia, EternalClouds2421, elisismawati2, Baby Kim, Guest 2, Yewookito, Uqqielf Lee Minsung, RiyantiKWS, sushimakipark**_

Okelah, yang mau chapter 4 cepat update jangan jadi silent reader yah XD Jangan lupa...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


	5. Chapter 5

"_**JALAN SUNYI"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Cho Kyu Hyun (Kyuhyun)**_

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**4 (Four)**_

**Genre:**

_**Mysterious Genre**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"_**CHAPTER 4"**_

Ryeowook sedang melukis di beranda belakang rumah ketika bel pintu berdentang. Sesaat di amatinya hasil karyanya. Lukisan itu masih setengah jadi, lukisan hitam putih dengan medium pensil, teknis melukis yang sudah lama tidak di pergunakannya. Di helanya napas panjang sebelum menutup lukisan itu dengan selendang. Bel pintu berdentang makin nyaring. Bergegas segera di bukanya pintu.

"Sedang sibuk?" Yesung menyambutnya di ambang pintu.

"Baru dari kamar mandi." Ryeowook beralasan.

"Mianhae, aku sudah mengganggumu."

"Sudah selesai." Ryeowook tersenyum. "Dari mana?"

"Dari kantor. Tadi gerai perhiasan meneleponku, mereka bilang cincin kita sudah jadi. Kita kesana sekarang?"

Langkah Ryeowook terhenti. "Apakah aku harus ikut?"

"Tentu, kita harus mencoba cincin itu. Mungkin saja tidak pas di jari sehingga bisa di lakukan sesuatu."

_Mana mungkin?_ gumam Ryeowook tanpa suara. _Cincin itu sudah telanjur jadi. Sekalipun tidak nyaman di jari, tindakan apa yang bisa di lakukan untuk mengubahnya?_

"Kau sedang melukis rupanya." ujar Yesung mengamati perangkat lukis yang bertebaran. "Itulah, kau tidak bersemangat untuk pergi. Tak apa, kita cek cincin itu lain hari saja. _Mood_ seniman tidak selalu datang setiap saat di inginkan, bukan?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Melukis apa?"

Ryeowook jengah mendadak. Seperti tidak ingin di jawabnya pertanyaan itu. Seperti ingin di sembunyikannya sesuatu, entah apa. Namun sebelum Ryeowook membuka suara, Yesung telah menarik selendang penyelubung lukisan tersebut. Lukisan setengah jadi itu pun menampakkan diri.

Lukisan tentang bayang seorang laki-laki tanpa wajah. Menampakkan postur dari belakang, memperlihatkan sebuah punggung dengan rambut ikal yang sedang melangkah menjauh. Yesung menatap lukisan itu lamat.

"Kau menggunakan pensil? Sudah lama kau tidak melukis dengan cara ini."

"Mendadak ingin melakukannya begitu saja, entah mengapa."

"Tapi terlihat bagus. Tampak _natural_ tanpa perlu permainan warna. Siapa dia?"

Gadis itu terkejut. "Dia? Maksudmu?"

"Model lukisanmu." tunjuk Yesung.

"Oh, itu…dia bukan siapa-siapa." tukas Ryeowook resah. Mendadak ingin di lakukannya sesuatu untuk menghindarkan diri dari sesuatu yang entah apa itu.

"Sepertinya kau sedang melukis seseorang." lanjut Yesung tanpa bermaksud mendesak kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aniya." Ryeowook menggeleng sigap. Dan di lanjutkannya dusta. "Waktu di Heongseong dulu, aku sering duduk di beranda rumah. Setiap hari banyak pejalan kaki melintas di depan rumah Heechul ahjumma-ssi. Banyak orang dengan berbagai karakter. Bagiku, mereka merupakan fenomena yang menarik. Aku tidak mengenal mereka, maka kupilih untuk tidak menampakkan wajah mereka, selain karena wajah memerlukan pendalaman karakter. Jadi, kupilih untuk merepresentasikan punggung mereka karena punggung juga mampu menampakkan karakter yang khas."

"Alternatif sudut pandang yang menarik. Tapi kalau boleh kukatakan, karakter punggung ini terlalu bergaya 'kota'. Dia mengenakan _t-shirt_ putih dan celana _jeans_, seragam anak muda kota."

"Hoengseong itu bukan tempat pedalaman. Ada akses angkutan kereta api yang memungkinkan alur informasi kehidupan kota memengaruhi gaya hidup mereka."

"Begitukah?"

"Jadi kita pergi?" Ryeowook mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, menghentikan pembahasan soal "punggung" berlanjut lebih jauh.

"Tentu saja. Kajja!" Yesung meraih jemari Ryeowook.

Ryeowook merasakan kelembutan genggaman jemari itu. Lembut, lunak terasa. Begitu jauh berbeda dengan genggaman seseorang di Heongseong dulu. Genggaman yang liat, dengan sensasi menggetarkan. Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. Dengan segera, di hentikannya lamunan.

"Ah, nanti kau pulang naik taksi saja, ya?" kata Yesung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Ryeowook. "Sore nanti aku harus presentasi, jadi tak bisa mengantarmu pulang."

Ryeowook tertegun. _Kau membiarkan aku pulang sendirian?_ tanya hatinya tanpa suara. _Sementara disana, di suatu tempat, seseorang begitu peduli padaku. Bahkan bersedia berjalan di belakangku hanya untuk mengantarkanku melewati hutan._

"Ryeowook-ah, tidak masalah, bukan?"

"Hm, ne, tentu tidak." Ryeowook tersenyum, berharap calon suaminya itu tidak menyadari kegelisahan hatinya.

.

.

.

Ryeowook mematut diri di depan cermin. Tubuh mungilnya kini berbalut gaun putih selutut, rambut di tata ikal dengan sematan bunga putih. Bayangnya yang terpantul di cermin begitu cantik, serupa peri bunga di buku dongeng.

"Sudah siap?" Yesung muncul dari ambang pintu. "Fotografer sudah menunggu."

Ryeowook beranjak. Sekilas di tatapnya cermin untuk melihat bayang dirinya lagi. Dan dengan terkejut di sadarinya bahwa di dalam cermin, bayang dirinya tidak sendirian. Yesung mendampinginya. Seorang pria yang gagah dengan jas kasual, wajahnya begitu bersih menyimpan senyum dan matanya menyorot tajam menyiratkan ketakjuban. Mereka bertemu pandang lewat pantulan cermin. Lalu mendadak hening, detik tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Kau…sungguh cantik." bisik Yesung lembut, selembut gerakan tangannya memeluk pinggang Ryeowook.

"Apakah kau sedang merayuku?" kerling Ryeowook menggoda.

"Apakah masih perlu kulakukan itu?" Yesung mempererat pelukan.

"Mungkin saja, masih ada waktu bagiku untuk melirik sana sini dan siapa tahu…"

"Kau akan mencobanya?" tantang Yesung dengan senyum menyeringai.

Ryeowook terkejut, tidak di sangkanya bahwa Yesung akan memberikan tantangan seperti itu. Sepenuh hati Yesung mengecup pipi calon pengantin wanitanya, berbisik dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Akan kulakukan apa pun untukmu. Tidak akan pernah kau temukan cinta lain seindah yang kupunya."

Ryeowook memejamkan mata. Kalimat lembut itu seakan menyudutkannya pada sesuatu. Benarkah tiada cinta seindah yang Yesung punya? Lalu bagaimana dengan cinta yang di simpan Kyuhyun? Dulu pria itu mengatakan, "Aku akan terlalu mencintaimu hingga tidak akan sanggup membiarkanmu pergi sendiri sejauh ini…"

Dua cinta terindah. Manakah di antaranya yang lebih?

.

.

.

"Ryeowook-ssi!"

Sebuah teriakan mendadak menghentikan lamunan gadis itu. Ryeowook tersentak, pengembaraannya terhenti dan tersadar dirinya kini sedang berada di beranda sebuah rumah tradisional tua.

"Matamu kosong." Sang penata gaya melanjutkan teriakannya. "Coba lebih ekspresif, bayangkan Anda sedang berharap menunggu Yesung-ssi datang."

"Ne, jwesonghamnida." Ryeowook berusaha memperbaiki diri. Mendadak saja dia gugup, merasa salah tingkah. Serupa seorang anak yang berbuat kesalahan.

"Jangan gugup begitu, santai saja." tambah si fotografer. "Anggap saja kami semua tidak ada, hanya ada Anda dan Yesung-ssi, jadi bisa Anda lakukan pose dengan ekspresi lepas. Sama seperti ketika kalian berdua bercanda di depan cermin tadi."

"Kalian melihat kami?" tanya Ryeowook terkejut.

Fotografer itu pun tertawa kecil. "Bahkan sempat kuambil beberapa foto _journalism_. Lihat saja, mungkin justru itu nanti merupakan foto terbaik kalian. Coba konsentrasi lagi untuk ekspresi Anda. Kulihat Anda seperti sedang melamun."

"Tapi…" Ryeowook menghela napas, mendadak jengah.

"Jangan khawatir, kita pasti sanggup melakukannya. Hwaiting!" kata Yesung memberi semangat. Di ulurkannya tangan membantu Ryeowook berdiri dan dengan cepat gadis itu meraih uluran tangan tersebut.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara kamera melakukan tugasnya. Rol film bergerak mengabadikan berbagai pose calon pengantin. Berlatar sebuah rumah tradisional tua dengan dinding berlumut, halaman berilalang dan gugur daun pohon tua. Semua terekam dalam keabadian gambar hasil karya kemajuan teknologi.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yesung seusai sesi pemotretan.

Ryeowook mengeluh. "Aku bukan seorang yang pandai bergaya, jadi selalu tidak nyaman kalau di foto."

"Kau tampak gelisah, seperti memikirkan sesuatu." Tatap Yesung penuh perhatian.

"Aku…" Ryeowook menunduk.

"Atau barangkali kau masih mengkhawatirkan persiapan hari H itu?"

"Mungkin begitu."

"Jangan terlalu di pikirkan." Yesung berucap menenangkan, di genggamnya jemari Ryeowook lembut. "Yakinlah bahwa segala sesuatunya sudah beres. Kita punya dua Ibu yang sangat handal. Beliau berdua telah merapikan segala sesuatunya dengan sangat baik. Di hari H nanti akan kau lihat hasilnya. Apa yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah mempersiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi pengantinku yang tercantik."

Ryeowook tercenung, itu impian Yesung. Akankah mimpi itu terwujud? Sanggupkah di wujudkannya mimpi itu untuk Yesung? Sementara dirinya kini adalah diri yang terbelah, yang menyimpan bayang pria lain di sudut hati.

.

.

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook bersama mengamati layar LCD komputer yang menampakkan foto-foto pranikah mereka. Sebagian besar foto hitam putih, merefleksikan diri mereka dalam berbagai gaya.

"Pilih yang mana?" tanya Yesung.

"Entahlah, begitu banyak. Bingung jadinya." keluh Ryeowook.

"Yang ini bagus." Yesung menghentikan kursor pada sebuah foto. Foto itu menampakkan mereka sedang duduk di beranda rumah tua dan Ryeowook bersandar di bahu Yesung. "Foto ini tampak natural, tapi sayang kurang romantis. Kalau saja kukecup keningmu waktu itu, pasti jadinya sangat romantis."

Ryeowook tertegun. Mendadak ia seperti terlempar pada suatu waktu. Pada sebuah malam, ketika itu sebuah bayang merangkumnya dalam pelukan dan memberinya kecupan yang menggetarkan. Getaran yang bahkan masih tersisa hingga hari ini. Ryeowook mendadak gemetar, jantungnya berdegup keras. Sedemikian keras hingga mengucurkan keringat dingin di tengkuknya.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali." seru Yesung terkejut. Di tatapnya Ryeowook dengan seksama. "Ada apa?"

Ryeowook mengatur napas, gelisah mendadak menyudutkannya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata. Di depannya, sepasang mata sarat menyimpan cemas. Cemas yang berasal dari cinta yang begitu besar. Cinta Yesung untuknya. Tapi apa yang bisa di lakukannya sebagai balas cinta itu?

"Aku…" gumam Ryeowook menghindarkan diri dari tatapan itu, tanpa mampu menyembunyikan gelisah. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

"Tapi kita harus menyeleksi foto-foto ini."

Ryeowook beranjak. "Lain kali saja."

"Ryeowook..." Yesung menghentikan gerak gadis itu. Matanya menatap tajam penuh selidik yang tak terhindarkan. "Kau sedang tidak sakit, tapi mendadak gelisah dan tidak tenang. Ada apa?"

Ryeowook tergugu. Kini gadis itu benar-benar tersudut, tiada celah untuk berkelit lagi. "Aku hanya...tidak siap." katanya kemudian mencoba mencari celah sekecil apa pun untuk menghindar.

"Tidak siap? Apa maksudmu dengan tidak siap?" Yesung mencari jawaban.

"Aku..." Ryeowook kehilangan kata-kata. Sedikit pun tak terlintas sesuatu yang bisa di pakainya sebagai jawaban.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak siap? Apakah itu tentang pernikahan kita?" tekanan Yesung makin tak terbendung.

Ryeowook bergeming. Dan entah apa yang menggerakkan, kepalanya mengangguk. Yesung terkesiap. Reaksi Ryeowook sungguh tidak di duganya.

"Apa artinya? Kita sudah sejauh ini dan kau bilang tidak siap? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Yesung dengan suara gemetar.

Ryeowook terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab apa pun. Bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang terjadi bila dirinya sendiri juga tidak paham akan apa yang ada dalam benaknya? Kemudian hening, detik berlalu dalam diam. Entah berapa lama. Sesaat kemudian terdengar helaan napas panjang, napas Yesung.

"Aku merasa kau sedang berpikir tentang orang lain." kata Yesung nyaris tak terdengar dengan emosi tertahan. "Ada seseorang dalam benakmu. Apa dia...pemilik punggung dalam lukisanmu itu?"

Waktu tiba-tiba serasa berhenti. Hening, sunyi, tidak ada suara dan gerak apa pun, hampa semata. Dan tahulah Ryeowook bahwa inilah akhirnya. Dia telah sampai pada suatu jalan. Jalan buntu yang tidak memberikan celah sekeping pun.

Lalu di tutupnya wajah dengan seluruh jemarinya. Bukan untuk menahan air mata, tapi lebih sebagai upaya untuk menyembunyikan diri. Tak mampu dia berdiri di hadapan Yesung, apalagi bersanding di pelaminan dengan pria itu.

Betapa tidak? Adakah yang lebih hina dari yang di lakukannya saat ini? Adakah yang lebih memalukan dari apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang? Dia, seorang calon pengantin, namun ternyata menyimpan bayang lelaki lain dalam benaknya. Adakah pengkhianatan yang lebih keji dari itu?

"Mianhae..." lirih gumam Ryeowook.

Yesung menggigit bibir, gigitan keras yang menimbulkan luka. Pedih terasa, tapi tak sebanding dengan kepedihan di relung hatinya.

"Jangan katakan apa pun." ucap Yesung nyaris tanpa emosi. "Kita sedang dalam emosi yang tidak memungkinkan. Yang perlu kita lakukan saat ini adalah pulang. Lalu kita akan bertemu lagi sesudah kau dan aku siap untuk itu."

Kalimat itu begitu dingin, lurus, datar dan tak terbantah.

.

.

.

Yesung datang pada suatu pagi ke rumah Ryeowook. Sikapnya biasa saja. Bibirnya tersenyum meskipun kedua mata hitamnya tidak.

"Lukisan punggung itu, boleh aku melihatnya lagi?" katanya langsung.

Ryeowook terhenyak, lalu bergeming ragu. "Lukisan itu belum selesai."

"Kau tidak menyelesaikannya?"

"Entahlah."

"Sudahlah, barangkali aku hanya sekedar ingin tahu saja." gumam Yesung lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Yesung terdiam sesaat. "Aniyo."

"Benci?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung menggeleng, lalu menatap Ryeowook lurus. "Hanya saja, aku merasa mendadak tidak mengenalmu. Kebersamaan kita yang sekian lama itu ternyata tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu."

Ryeowook menunduk. Rasa bersalah kini makin menyudutkannya. Ingin di katakannya maaf, tapi apakah itu berguna? Gadis itu membisu. Rasanya seperti kehilangan perbendaharaan segala kata.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Yesung sembari menyentuh bahu Ryeowook. Tatap matanya melembut, mencoba membaca isi benak gadis itu. "Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja." Ryeowook tersenyum miris.

"Seharusnya akulah yang lebih _shock_ dengan situasi ini, tapi mengapa sepertinya kau yang lebih tertekan?"

Ryeowook makin tergugu. Kelembutan Yesung sesungguhnya sangat menyentuh hati. Tapi baginya kini, kelembutan itu justru lebih tajam dari pisau lembing mana pun. Andai boleh memilih, Ryeowook lebih siap menerima kemarahan Yesung.

"Aku bersalah padamu." bisik Ryeowook bergetar.

Yesung menghela napas panjang. "Beberapa hari ini aku telah merenung. Bukan hal mudah untuk menentukan sebuah keputusan, tapi ini suatu hal yang tak terhindarkan. Apa pun alasannya, kita harus bersama menghadapinya."

"Merenung beberapa hari ini membuatku menemukan satu hal, yaitu bahwa cinta seharusnya bukanlah sesuatu yang egois. Kebahagiaan terbesar dalam proses mencintai seseorang adalah membuatnya bahagia." kata Yesung dengan emosi yang sangat terjaga. "Begitupun aku. Aku mencintaimu, amat sangat, tapi aku bukan manusia yang sempurna sehingga cinta yang kupunya tidak cukup untuk membahagiakanmu."

"Yesung, bukan itu..."

"Karena itu aku tidak akan membuat diriku menjadi duri dalam daging bagi hidupmu. Malapetaka terbesarku adalah kalau cintaku mengikatmu dan membuatmu kehilangan kesempatan untuk meraih kebahagiaanmu."

"Yesung, kumohon..."

Kalimat pria itu tak terhenti. "Dia, si pemilik punggung itu, barangkali mempunyai sesuatu yang tak kupunya. Sesuatu yang membuat hatimu terbelah. Itu bukan dosa, karenanya jangan mengingkari hatimu sendiri. Yang terpenting adalah temukan kebahagiaanmu. Apa yang terjadi kemudian, sepanjang itu demi kebahagiaanmu, maka aku akan rela...melepasmu."

Ryeowook terpana, sungguh tak terduga. "Jadi?"

"Terserah padamu. Aku bukan seorang yang punya hak untuk mengendalikan hidupmu. Kita masing-masing berhak atas hidup kita sendiri. Tentu aku berharap kau memilihku. Sesungguhnya aku bisa memaksamu melakukan itu dan keluarga kita pun akan mendukungnya. Tapi apakah itu layak untuk kulakukan? Apakah bisa hatimu kurebut dengan paksaan? Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu! Aku akan mendapatkan cintamu bila memang hatimu menginginkan itu, bukan karena alasan lain."

Yesung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jadi, jangan menipu aku atau dirimu sendiri. Bila kau memilihku hanya karena beban moral atau terpaksa, maka itulah malapetaka terbesar kita. Jadi, kumohon, jangan lakukan itu."

Nanar Ryeowook menatap mata Yesung. Bening mata itu, tapi tidak bercahaya, bahkan muram menyimpan kepedihan. Dan mata yang sama memohon kejujuran. Permohonan yang harus di hargai, meskipun itu berarti menambah pedih. Sesaat kemudian Ryeowook menentukan pilihannya, lalu hening. Segala suara mendadak hilang. Bahkan tidak ada detak arloji atau pun degup jantung. Sunyi dimana-mana.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

2 CHAPTER LAGI FF INI UDAH END XD Udah mulai ketebak sama genre-nya apa? XD Adakah dari para readers yang terbawa emosinya baca ini? Atau mungkin ada yang bayangin gimana cantiknya Ryeowook umma pake gaun pengantin sama gantengnya Yesung appa pake jas di foto pre-wedding mereka? Kalo penasaran, kalian bisa liat ava Twitter Dee (_** supercloudee**_) sekarang XD Ryeowook umma is so so so beautiful *o*

Saatnya menjawab pertanyaan dari para readers XD

**FikaClouds**: Jinjja? Gomawo udah suka sama penggambaran Dee tentang sunset-nya dan desa Heongseong XD Di chap ini adegan romance-nya YeWook udah full belum? Jangan telat update FF ini lagi yah XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**Kirefa**: Jinjja? Wah terima kasih untuk pujiannya XD Kyuhyun kena sindrom  
pandangan pertama ke Ryeowook? Bisa jadi seperti itu XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**RiyantiKWS**: Jangankan kamu, Dee juga kaget kenapa Kyuhyun bisa masak *digampar Kyu* XD Nasib Kyuhyun setelah di tinggal Ryeowook akan terungkap di chap depan XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**Sushimakipark**: Kalo mau di bilang Ryeowook umma selingkuh juga sih nggak, mungkin semacam ada rasa yang tidak bisa terungkap. Rasa cinta yang sayangnya tidak bisa saling memiliki satu sama lain *ceileh* XD Kalo kamu penasaran liat Kyu masak, bisa kok kamu cari videonya di Youtube XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

**Yurako Koizumi**: Kita sama unni, Dee juga terpesona sama Kyuhyun. Untung aja Dee masih inget sama Yesung *plak* XD Yaiyalah unni ini FF tangan dan otak Dee sendiri yang bikin -_- Emangnya kenapa? Gak percaya yah? *pundung* XD Dee juga gak tau kenapa Kyuhyun bisa masak, mana gerakannya kaku banget lagi *dihajar Sparkyu* XD Gomawo udah review ^o^

Dee wanna say…

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**R'Rin4869, Yurako Koizumi, meidi96, Yesi, Guest 1, Veeclouds, hanazawa kay, Anik0405, sushimakipark, adel, Yulia CloudSomnia, foreverYEWOOK, elisismawati2, Najika bunny, Guest 2, RiyantiKWS, Kirefa, FikaClouds**_

Dee juga mau mengucapkan _**SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI**_ ^o^ Maafin Dee yah kalo misalnya ada salah-salah kata selama Dee jadi author disini XD Jangan lupa buat bagiin Dee salam tempel, ketupat sama kuenya yah *plak* XD

Oke, mungkin chap 5 akan Dee publish minggu depan, tapi yang kepengen tau kelanjutan FF ini kayak gimana jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


	6. Chapter 6

"_**JALAN SUNYI"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Cho Kyu Hyun (Kyuhyun)**_

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**5 (Five)**_

**Genre:**

_**Mysterious Genre**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"_**CHAPTER 5"**_

Ryeowook menghentikan langkah. Pondok kayu di bantaran sungai itu masih sama seperti saat di tinggalkannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Lengkap dengan pohon tumbang di samping pondok tersebut. Apakah demikian juga dengan hati penghuninya? Sesaat kemudian Ryeowook membuka pintu pondok untuk mendapatkan jawabannya. Dan yang di temukannya adalah keadaan yang sangat berantakan.

Ruang berlantai kayu yang dulu rapi berhias _tatami_, kini berserakan dengan banyak benda. Gulungan kertas kalkir, tumpukan buku, aneka botol minuman, kertas sisa bungkus makanan lengkap dengan semut dan lalat, udara pengap, asap tipis beraroma tembakau bakar menebar di segala ruang. Mata Ryeowook menatap berkeliling, lalu di gesernya langkah mencari sumber asap. Sumber asap itu adalah seseorang yang sedang menekuni meja gambar. Sebatang rokok terselip di antara jarinya dengan taburan abu berserakan.

"Kyuhyun?" desis Ryeowook ragu.

Sosok itu terkejut seketika, gerakannya terhenti. Keterkejutan yang sama membuat Ryeowook melangkah mundur. Sosok itu bagai orang asing yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya. Di hadapannya kini adalah seorang berambut tidak rapi dengan pipi dan dagu penuh rambut tak rata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku yang seharusnya menanyakan itu. Mengapa datang kemari?" tajam mata Kyuhyun menyambar gadis itu.

Ryeowook bergerak mundur. Ketajaman mata Kyuhyun membuatnya jengah, tapi tatap mata yang sama menyiratkan luapan rindu yang menggetarkan.

"Dengan siapa datang? Suamimu?" Kyuhyun mendekat tanpa melepaskan tatapan.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku datang sendiri."

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti. Tatap matanya menyiratkan sesuatu. "Ada apa?"

Ryeowook berpaling, menghindarkan diri dari mata itu. "Aku yang lebih dulu bertanya." katanya sembari melangkah ke ruang depan. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Apa yang harus kujawab?" Kyuhyun mengikuti langkahnya. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa. Proyek berjalan lancar dan aku masih di pondok ini seperti yang kau lihat."

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa? Lalu bagaimana dengan kekacauan ini?"

"Itu hal yang biasa. Tidak semua orang harus rapi, bukan? Anggap saja aku sedang malas, apa susahnya?"

"Termasuk untuk bercukur?"

"Anggap saja begitu. Atau mungkin saja karena aku ingin mengubah penampilan."

"Kyuhyun!" bentak Ryeowook tajam. "Aku serius!"

"Aku juga, bahkan lebih dari serius plus plus." tukas pria itu ringan.

"Kurasa kau sedang _bad mood_. Lebih baik aku pulang." Ryeowook melangkah pergi.

Di ambang pintu suara Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Ryeowook. "Katakan apa yang kau bawa untukku? Undangan pernikahan?"

"Apakah itu yang kau tunggu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Hanya tatap matanya mencengkeram Ryeowook tanpa kedip. "Sesudah kau pergi…sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin melakukan apa pun." desisnya kemudian nyaris tak terdengar.

"Kau pikir hidupmu itu berhenti?"

"Kau yang menghentikannya bagiku."

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. Kalimat yang menyentuh hati, nyaris memabukkan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kubuat hidupmu berjalan lagi. Ayo, lakukanlah apa yang seharusnya kau lakukan."

"Memelukmu." Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua belah lengannya.

"Tidak dengan kondisi sekumal ini." tolak Ryeowook. "Siapkan peralatan cukur lalu berbaringlah dengan tenang. Akan kuberikan pelayanan _barbershop_ khusus untukmu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berbaring dengan tenang. Di nikmatinya gerak lembut Ryeowook menyentuhkan pisau cukur pada kedua belah pipinya.

"Kau ahli melakukannya." puji Kyuhyun.

"Belajar dari appa-ku."

"Kau juga melakukannya untuk calon suamimu?"

Gerak Ryeowook terhenti sesaat. "Aniyo." ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan gerakan.

Kyuhyun menatap gadis itu sejurus. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Di basuhnya pisau, melarutkan busa putih dan serpihan ujung rambut. Sesaat di tariknya napas panjang.

"Dia merasa telah terjadi sesuatu padaku. Lalu memintaku untuk bersikap jujur. Dan dia membebaskanku untuk memilih."

Kyuhyun terkejut. Di hentikannya gerakan tangan Ryeowook. "Dan kau meninggalkannya? Dia melepasmu begitu saja?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Begitulah. Baginya mencintai seseorang artinya adalah memberikan kebahagiaan karena cinta yang dia miliki adalah cinta yang membebaskan, bukan cinta egois yang mengikat."

"Kau yakin? Atau karena ada sebab lain?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Mungkin karena dia juga belum siap berkomitmen untuk menikah atau ada alasan lain. Aku bukannya berprasangka, tapi rasanya dia terlalu mudah melepasmu begitu saja."

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku mengenal Yesung dengan sangat baik. Dia selalu bersungguh hati dengan apa yang di katakannya."

Kyuhyun terdiam, berpikir sesaat. "Apakah dia mencintaimu?"

"Hm, mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. "Sekian lama bersamanya dan kau tidak yakin kadar cinta yang dia punya? Katamu, kau mengenalnya dengan sangat baik."

"Maksudku, itu sudah berlalu. Tidak nyaman lagi membicarakannya."

"Waeyo?" Kyuhyun mendesak.

"Sudahlah." Ryeowook enggan menjawab.

"Jadi, dia mencintaimu?" ulang Kyuhyun tak terhalang.

Mata Ryeowook membesar. "Ya, amat sangat. Kau puas sekarang?"

"Lalu mengapa kau memilihku?"

Ryeowook angkat bahu. "Entahlah. Apakah selalu di perlukan alasan untuk menolak atau memilih sesuatu atau seseorang?"

Bahasa tubuh gadis itu mengisyaratkan untuk tidak ingin membahas hal itu lebih jauh. Lalu di selesaikannya goresan terakhir pisau cukurnya. Di tatapnya dengan puas hasil kerjanya. Kedua belah pipi dan dagu Kyuhyun telah tercukur rapi, berwarna semu biru dengan aroma _lotion after shave_. Wangi yang khas.

"Segera mandi dan cuci rambutmu. Lalu masak sesuatu untukku dan sesudah itu baru kau boleh memelukku sepuasnya." kata Ryeowook. Dan di dorongnya Kyuhyun ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Aroma sabun mandi segar menebar sesaat kemudian ketika Kyuhyun muncul dengan rambut basah. Dia tampil rapi dengan _t-shirt_ dan _jeans_. Ruangan pondok itu juga telah rapi. Gulungan kertas rancang gambar tersusun di sudut ruang. _Tatami_ terhampar di tempatnya dan tidak ada lagi ceceran botol atau sampah.

"Apa yang akan kau masak untukku?" tanya Ryeowook sembari merapikan meja.

"Aku tidak punya bahan apa pun untuk di masak."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita cari."

"Aniya, aku tidak akan memasak apa pun." Nada suara Kyuhyun mendadak dingin. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Ryeowook terkejut. "Waeyo?"

"Perlu kukatakan bahwa aku adalah…tipe pejuang." kata Kyuhyun sembari menatap Ryeowook lurus tepat di manik mata. Nyaris tanpa ekspresi. "Yang menarik bagiku adalah proses perjuangan untuk mencapai sesuatu."

Pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dalam cinta, yang kunikmati adalah proses meraih cinta itu. Melakukan strategi untuk menarik simpati sasaran adalah dinamika yang sangat menarik. Dan ketika sasaran takluk, maka tujuanku sudah berakhir. Seperti permainan dalam _video game_, begitu _mission accomplished_ maka permainan selesai dan hasil yang kudapat hanyalah sejumlah nilai yang akan tersimpan dalam _memory card_. Itu saja."

Ryeowook terhenyak, amat sangat. Nyaris tidak percaya bahwa ia akan mendengar kalimat yang tak terduga itu.

"Jadi, keliru kalau kau memilihku. Apa yang kau harapkan dari pria sepertiku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak akan berhenti, apalagi mengikatkan diri pada sesuatu atau seseorang. Betapapun menariknya tempat ini, aku akan pergi begitu _resort_ selesai di bangun. Salah besar kalau kau meninggalkan rencana pernikahanmu dengan Yesung dan memilihku. Kau berharap aku menjadi pengantin priamu? Mianhae, aku tidak bisa lakukan itu. Aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk berkomitmen apa pun."

Kalau ada pepatah mengatakan bagai petir di siang hari, maka itulah yang terjadi pada Ryeowook. Kata-kata Kyuhyun bagai petir menyambar, mengempaskan dan membuat dirinya menjadi serpihan retak. Ryeowook bisa melihat betapa remuk serpihan itu, nyaris tanpa bentuk. Ryeowook terbawa pada satu kesadaran, ternyata dia salah jalan! Dia telah berbelok di tikungan yang ternyata hampa. Tak ada apa pun untuk di tempuh.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan. "Kuantar pulang, sebentar lagi senja."

Ryeowook menghentikan gerak itu dengan kasar. "Jangan ulurkan apa pun padaku!" serunya setajam pisau.

Lalu kalimatnya terhenti. Di cobanya untuk mencari susunan kata yang tepat untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, tapi tak ada sepatah pun yang di temukannya. Tepatnya tidak ada satu kata pun yang sepadan untuk mengungkapkan kemarahan dan kepedihan hatinya pada seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook kehilangan segala kata. Maka yang di lakukannya kemudian adalah membuka pintu dan melangkah menjauh dari pondok tersebut. Itu saja.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**

Dee wanna say…

**BIG THANKS TO:**

_**hanazawa kay, Yurako Koizumi, meidi96, RiyantiKWS, L'Affect, foreverYEWOOK, Anik0405, EternalClouds2421, Veeclouds, sushimakipark, elis kyuwook, UyunElfRyeowook, Najika bunny, Yesi, Guest 1, R'Rin4869, Guest 2, Yulia CloudSomnia, Nuraya sarang, adel, Kirefa, oneheartforsuju, Fauziyah, lailatul. magfiroh. 16, Guest 3**_

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


	7. Chapter 7

"_**JALAN SUNYI"**_

**Cast:**

_**Kim Ryeo Wook (Ryeowook)**_

_**Cho Kyu Hyun (Kyuhyun)**_

_**Kim Jong Woon (Yesung)**_

**Rate:**

_**T (Normal)**_

**Chapter:**

_**6 (Six)**_

**Genre:**

_**Drama – Angst**_

**Warning:**

_**OOC – Typo – Genderswitch – etc**_

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READING!**_

_**HAPPY READING ~ ^^**_

.

.

.

"_**CHAPTER 6"**_

Pada suatu hari di sebuah gerai perhiasan.

Ryeowook duduk tercenung. Tepat di hadapannya sepasang cincin berukir nama tergeletak menunggu keputusan akhirnya. Nama Ryeowook dan Yesung yang terukir tidak memungkinkan cincin itu berpindah tangan pada orang lain. Jadi, sepasang cincin itu harus di lebur untuk menghilangkan segala goresan yang ada dan memisahkan kandungan logam campurannya sehingga menjadi lelehan emas murni. Pramuniaga mengatakan sesuatu, namun Ryeowook bagai tak mendengar.

"Ryeowook-ah..." Yesung menyentuh bahu gadis itu.

"Ne?" Lamunan gadis itu terhenti.

"Dia menanyakan apakah kita jadi melebur cincin itu atau tidak?"

Ryeowook mengerjapkan mata. Sepasang cincin itu nanar dalam tatapannya. Sesaat kemudian tatap matanya berpaling pada Yesung yang menunggunya dengan senyum datar. Senyum datar yang asing.

_Mengapa kau ingin aku yang menentukan jawaban untuk cincin ini?_ hati Ryeowook bergema tanpa suara. _Pasti karena begitulah caramu menghargaiku. Kau memberiku kesempatan untuk memilih, kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menentukan kata akhir, untuk "menyelesaikan" dan bukannya "di selesaikan". Untuk memosisikan aku bukan sebagai seseorang yang tersingkirkan. Begitulah kau menghargai perasaanku._

"Ryeowook..." Yesung kembali menegurnya.

Ryeowook bergeming dalam lamunan. _Lalu bagaimana bila aku menjawab "tidak"? Mungkinkah cincin ini akan tetap utuh untuk saling kita kenakan pada hari H sesuai dengan rencana semula dan menjadikan aku sebagai pengantinmu seperti angan kita dulu? Tapi, apakah itu mungkin? Apa yang tersisa padaku untuk menjawab "tidak"?_

Ryeowook menghela napas. Di kendalikannya emosi diri dengan hati-hati. "Seperti yang telah kita rencanakan, kita datang untuk meleburnya." katanya kemudian. Suara itu terdengar begitu tenang, tanpa emosi.

"Kau yakin?" Yesung menatap Ryeowook dengan ketenangan yang sama. Cahaya matanya meredup samar.

"Ya." Ryeowook mengangguk dan berpaling menyembunyikan likuid bening di sudut mata. Seribu belati bagai menghujam ulu hatinya.

Dan sepasang cincin itu pun menerima hari akhirnya. Perjalanannya telah usai, bahkan sebelum di tuntaskannya langkah awal.

"Kita pulang sekarang." gumam Yesung sembari menuntun gadis itu.

.

.

.

Di ambang pintu, langkah Ryeowook terhenti. Di genggamnya jemari Yesung dengan erat. Pedih di ulu hatinya makin menjadi-jadi, bagai mengalirkan darah.

"Gomawo, kau selalu baik padaku. Sebaiknya kita berpisah disini saja." ucapnya hati-hati tanpa mampu mengangkat mata.

"Tapi..." kata Yesung tertahan.

"Salam perpisahan yang lazim adalah sampai bertemu kembali." lanjut Ryeowook menguatkan hati. "Tapi untuk kita, barangkali yang lebih pantas adalah...selamat tinggal."

Yesung tercenung, aliran darahnya bagai membeku. Sesaat kemudian di peluknya gadis itu. Ryeowook tergetar dalam pelukan hangat Yesung, sesaat serasa di milikinya kembali hari-hari itu. Ketika kebahagiaan ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Ketika hari-hari begitu sempurna bagai mimpi tanpa akhir.

Namun hanya sesaat, karena kemudian bening yang menetes di ujung mata menyadarkannya bahwa hari-hari itu telah lewat menjadi sebuah masa lalu. Yang tertinggal kini hanyalah kenangan belaka. Kenangan yang terlalu indah untuk di lupakan, tapi juga terlalu pedih untuk di kenangkan.

Ryeowook melepas pelukan. "Selamat tinggal." katanya kemudian nyaris tak terdengar, lalu gadis itu berbalik cepat dan melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Yesung dalam keheningan panjang.

"Ya, selamat tinggal." jawab Yesung nyaris tanpa suara.

Langkah Ryeowook telah jauh. Lalu Yesung menghela napas. Sendirian.

.

.

.

"_**AKHIRAN"**_

_**- KYUHYUN -**_

Melihatmu hari itu kembali padaku, adalah kejutan besar yang tak terlukiskan bagiku. Seperti musafir menemukan oase, seperti daun kering menemukan tetes embun, seperti pertanyaan yang menemukan jawaban. Ketika kau pergi aku berharap, andai saja ada kesempatan untuk memiliki seseorang sepertimu. Hanya seseorang sepertimu, bukan dirimu. Karena ketika ternyata kau benar-benar datang padaku, kusadari bahwa aku tak mampu menerimamu.

Bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi lebih karena aku tidak cukup layak untuk menggantikan Yesung bagimu. Baru kusadari bahwa cinta Yesung terlalu sempurna, sehingga apa yang kupunya tidak akan sanggup menggantikan apa yang Yesung persembahkan untukmu.

Sesuatu yang akan mengecewakanmu suatu hari nanti. Dan ketika itu terjadi, segala sesuatunya sudah terlambat. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi padamu. Karena itu, harus kulakukan sesuatu untuk membuatmu kembali pada Yesung sekarang juga. Jalan Yesung akan memberikan banyak hal, kesanalah seharusnya kau melangkah. Jangan bawa langkahmu pada jalanku karena jalanku tidak menjanjikan apa pun. Aku tidak memiliki pijar cahaya seperti yang Yesung punya untukmu. Jalanku barangkali hanya kesunyian semata.

_**Jadi, inilah yang harus kukatakan padamu. Kembalilah padanya.**_

.

_**- RYEOWOOK -**_

Sesungguhnya aku tidak sedang melamun. Aku mendengar jelas setiap suara di gerai itu, tanpa ada satu kata pun yang terlewat. Aku tidak melamun, aku hanya sedang berharap bahwa andai saja hari itu tidak pernah ada. Aku berharap bahwa sepasang cincin itu akan tetap menunaikan tugasnya pada hari yang terpilih itu. Aku berharap bahwa cincin itu akan menjadi milik kita bersama, selamanya sesuai janji kudus yang akan kita ikrarkan.

Tapi kau menyerahkan pertanyaan itu padaku. Pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya lebih menjadi hakmu untuk menjawabnya. Tapi dengan kemurahan hatimu, kau memberikan hak jawab itu padaku. Begitulah kau menjaga perasaanku, supaya bukannya aku yang menerima penolakan itu, melainkan dirimu sendiri. Dan begitulah adanya. Aku meninggalkanmu. Kulepas gaun pengantin, kulebur cincin dan kutorehkan luka di hatimu demi mengejar sesuatu yang ternyata...tidak ada.

Ketika hak menjawab itu kau berikan padaku, sesungguhnya masih tersisa satu harapan untuk melanjutkan mimpi yang terpenggal. Cahaya matamu masih menyiratkan cinta yang tersimpan untukku. Dan kau adalah seseorang dengan hati terbaik yang kuyakini akan memberiku peluang untuk kembali.

Tapi aku tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk kembali. Aku tidak punya cukup pengampunan untuk memaafkan diriku sendiri. Jadi, jawaban itulah yang harus kupilih, melebur cincin pernikahan kita. Jawaban yang akan membawaku pada sebuah jalan sunyi yang entah berujung dimana.

_**Satu hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Maafkan aku.**_

.

_**- YESUNG -**_

Melihatmu melangkah pergi hari itu adalah kepedihan yang tak tersembunyikan. Betapa aku ingin menghentikan langkahmu, memelukmu dan memintamu untuk kembali padaku. Aku ingin, tapi apakah itu mungkin?

Ketika ruang hatimu telah di miliki oleh orang lain, maka tak tersisa sedikit celah pun untukku. Segala cinta yang kupunya, tak mampu menghadirkan celah itu bagiku. Segala cinta yang kuberikan selama ini, ternyata tak sanggup untuk mengikat hatimu. Tak juga cukup untuk membuat hatimu nyaman berada dalam duniaku. Maka, apalagi yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?

Dulu, kita telah sampai pada sebuah jalan. Jalan yang telah kita rancang berdua, dengan segala angan masa depan yang kita yakini akan terlalui dengan sukacita. Namun sekarang? Bayangmu pergi menjauh, langkahmu tak terhenti.

_**Maka hanya tersisa satu hal yang bisa kulakukan. Merelakanmu.**_

Dan akan kususuri jalan sunyiku, sendirian.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Yah, ternyata YeWook gak jadi nikah ._. *brb gantiin Ryeowook jadi pengantinnya Yesung* *di hajar CloudSomnia* XD Akhirnya, selesai juga FF ini XD Mianhae karena Dee baru publish sekarang, kemarin lagi sibuk belajar buat persiapan USM ._.V Oke, tanpa banyak omong lagi langsung saja! Jangan lupa untuk...

**REVIEW JUSEYO~ ^^**

**- DOUBLE KIMS -**


End file.
